Taming the Veil
by Tracker27
Summary: Aidan and his friends are everyday high school students trying to find their place in the social food chain, but they soon find their calling when a new card game begins to sweep the nation. The game is Kaijudo and its origins are unknown, other than the company execs who advertise it. Soon, strange events take place involving dangerous creatures and it's up to them to stop them.
1. Chapter One

**Taming the Veil - Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

"Have a good day at school honey! Try not to let the other kids get to you and remember that your mother loves you." the kind-hearted, dark-haired widow called.

"I'll try, but I've got like, four tests today so we'll have to see and I love you mom!"

Aiden ran passed his mother, snatching his back pack off the marble kitchen counter as her rushed out of the door in hopes of catching his friends.

"And try not to miss the bus again dear!" she called to no avail. Her son was already far down the block.

* * *

Aiden ran the risk of missing the bus nearly every morning just to avoid dealing with the stuck up rich kids that tried to overrun their school. Ashenveil High School was mostly preppy and this meant that Aiden and his friends would be toward the lower end of the high school food chain, but that didn't bother them, it was the constant mocking and low blows they delivered them. It bothered the others more than Aiden. He was just happy to have them by his side. He lived close to the area of their town nicknamed by the youth "the Dead Zone" for its awful appearance and low property value. Not many people lived out that way, the closer you got, the fewer people there'd be, which explained why catching the bus was so hard. Aiden had to run four blocks to catch the bus since his mother worked early and could never give him rides. Today had been no different. He missed the bus by seconds, but at least he wasn't alone.

"Hey AJ!" his oldest friend called out.

"I swear the bus driver does this on purpose." His only other friend sighed.

* * *

Marci was Aiden's childhood best friend. He always enjoyed picking on her, but she was always to dish it out just as well as she took it. Her long dark hair, sparkling blue eyes, and fit figure gave her the chance to fit in wherever she wanted. (It helped that her father is a rich attorney too) She was smart, kind, and really cool, but her loyalty kept her with me and Zane, which makes me feel bad sometimes.

Aiden met Zane back in junior high. They bonded over their mutual hatred of their tormentor Ryder. Despite being taller than Marci and him by far, Zane was too peaceful of a guy to ever fight back, but Aiden respected that. He had short dark hair and dark skin that made Aiden laugh when he stood next to Marci due to her snow like skin. Oh the jokes that Zane and Aiden would torture her with… He always had a tendency of being hard on himself and really shy in new situations, but aside from that, Zane was an awesome friend.

"Hey guys, that little jerk just can't wait for one extra minute huh? If we hurry, we can probably slip in before the first bell!"

"Ugh, running before noon? That's exactly what I wanted today." Marci complained.

* * *

Aiden led the way as the others tried to keep up with his haste as they ran down the busy city block. With all the dumb traffic the town had, crossing a street could eat up anywhere from five to fifteen minutes. Luckily, Marci was amazing with finding ways around the traffic. Her father had helped out the owner of this coffee shop that got sued for wrongful termination and the saving grace about that was they had this awesome back alley that would let us bypass most of the traffic and get to school.

"Hurry up you guys! We're so close to Minnie's that I can smell their famous mocha espresso!" Zane said savoring the smell of coffee in the morning.

Aiden dashed passed the outdoor café tables and rushed inside with the others close behind as a barista nearly dropped a tray of drinks as they made their way toward the back exit.

"Sorry for barging in didn't mean to scare you!" Zane called back as we ran.

They finally made it down the block from the school and the sounds of education began to come alive. The goal was just in sight and victory seemed assured until Aiden ran right into something soft and bright. Zane and Marci stopped just in time to avoid a fall as he sat up and rubbed his pounding head, still in shock from the collision.

"…Aiden. It's you."


	2. Chapter Two

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Two**

**Conflict Arises**

"Oh, hey Dawn, what's up?" Aidan asked staring at the strange girl sitting beside him.

He never really understood Dawn, but then again, no one did. She was always really quiet and she had even less friends than me. You could ask anyone on campus about her and all you'd find out is what she looks like, that she's very silent, and her grades are picture perfect. As Aidan stared at dawn waiting for a response, she nervously brushed her blonde curls out of her face and gazed at the ground with her frosted blue tips blowing in the slight breeze. He reached over towards the bushes and picked up a pair of thick glasses that were supposedly the "in" thing with most teenagers.

"Are these your glasses Dawn?"

"Umm, yes they are. Thank you very much…" she said quietly with red cheeks. She grabbed her glasses back and hurried off as the first bell rang.

"Shoot! So much for slipping in before the first bell… We better hurry and get to class before whatever we have coming gets any worse." Marci sighed.

* * *

The school was pretty large and prided itself in its advanced technology. Aidan and his friends parted for separate halls as they went to their classes to wait out the day and hopefully avoid the pressures of their peers. Aidan and the others didn't regroup until lunch. Marci joined them at their normal table while Aidan was eating a turkey sandwich and Zane was gazing into space, daydreaming away.

"What's up with Zane? This food is only sub-edible and he's practically drooling."

"Take a look over there." Aidan said smiling slyly.

Zane had been gazing across the lunch room with his eyes set on one of the most popular girls in the entire school. Her name was Alice Rayne and she was a drop dead knockout. She was a little and fiery thing with long blonde hair that fell down to her butt, deep blue eyes, and an incredible figure. Marci nearly threw up as she made gagging noises as Zane sighed.

"What do you see in her? Aside from her giant breasts." She added.

"You don't understand. Alice has been all this guy has talked about ever since I met him in sixth grade and that was four years ago." Aidan explained as he tried to shake Zane back into reality. "It's not just him being a guy; he's really in love Snow."

"You don't say…" Marci said with growing intrigue. "Why don't you just go over there and talk to her already?"

Zane instantly snapped out of his daze and began shaking Marci by her shoulders.

"Are you insane?" he exclaimed. "How can someone as forgettable and uncool as me possible approach her? What would I even say?"

Marci broke from his grasp and smiled at him as Aidan started laughing his butt off.

"What's so funny?"

"Dude, she's just a girl! You can totally do this." Aidan consoled.

"Then would you like to go over there with me?"

Aidan fell silent as Zane gave him an "I told you so" look and Marci simply sighed in disappointment.

"You guys are so pathetic." She sighed. "Just go over there and say hi, it won't kill either of you! Do you need me to hold your hand?"

Aidan and Zane sighed in unison and slowly made their way across the lunch room, ignoring her snide and patronizing comment. Before they could reach the popular kingdom, they found their path blocked by the bane of their existence as well as his three large friends.

"Well what do we have here? Just where do you two losers think you're going?"

"Come on Ryder, we don't want any trouble, we just want to go say hey to Alice."

Ryder grabbed Aidan by his shirt's collar and the other three guys surrounded Zane with their massive size. Aidan tried to break free of the jock's grasp, but his strength was far superior to his.

"What's the matter runt? Why don't you hit me?" he taunted as the lunch room grew quiet. "You're too afraid of me to do it aren't you?"

Aidan just took it in stride as he failed to even supply the bully with even the slightest response.


	3. Chapter Three

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Three**

**The Opportunity **

"That's enough! Let them go." Marci ordered as she got up in Ryder's face.

He sneered as he looked down at her as if he were so far above them. "I don't have to listen to you! You're not the boss of me! Now get lost before you're next."

"Wow, you sure seem to have gotten a bad deal. You have half a brain and you're hard of hearing. Everyone here is totally watching you be a jerk to me and considering how powerful my dad is and how many people are watching, you may want to reconsider that; provided you can even think."

Ryder gazed around at the awkward and disapproving faces that filled the room and let his rage morph into smugness. "You're lucky you've got your girlfriend here to fight your battles for you!" he taunted as he threw Aiden to the ground. "You nerds aren't worth my time anyways."

Ryder and his crew walked off in a hissy fit as Marci kneeled down beside Aiden with Zane close by.

"Are you okay man?" Marci asked sympathetically.

"I'll be fine once I figure out a way to handle that guy. I'm tired of having Ryder and his goons on our back all the time."

"Forget about them and let's just go back to our table." Zane advised hoping they'd drop the subject, which seemed like the best idea at the moment.

* * *

Normally, Aiden would rush the others to finish with their lunch so that they could go outside and enjoy the fresh air in the courtyard (and the lack of Ryder and his goons) with the last twenty minutes of lunch. Aiden scarfed down the rest of his sandwich and hurried Marci and Zane through their lunch so they'd have time to claim their tree by the pavilion. Once Aiden dragged his friends outside, they found their classmates clamoring around the pavilion in great numbers, even spilling over toward their usual area.

"What the heck do you think is going on over there?" Aiden asked trying to see over the crowd of heads.

"Well, we're obviously not going to see over them, but Zane might."

"Sorry, no good. All I see are the tops of heads, but the crowd is too thick to make out what's happening. Judging by the lack of hostility, it's not a fight."

Aiden rushed over to the crowd with Marci and Zane close behind. They had to struggle to break passed the throng of bodies surrounding the pavilion and once they got a small sight of view, they saw something they'd never seen before. There were eight tables under the pavilion and at each table sat two students. They were playing a game they'd never seen before and it had got all the others riled up. Marci nudged a guy from her chemistry class and got his attention for a few moments.

"What's going on over there?"

"Oh come on Marci, I thought you were cooler than that. Everybody who's anybody is playing Kaijudo now!"

She tried to get more out of him, but his eyes wouldn't leave the game. Marci grabbed Zane and Aiden by their arms and pulled them out of the chaos and over toward the seven-foot fountain. They say beside the water while Marci pulled out her high-tech phone and got busy.

"What are you up to now Snowflake?" Aiden asked curiously.

"Well, if you must know, I'm doing some dirt digging on this game. I would thank you if you shut it for a moment while I do my thing."

Zane and Aiden waited and watched as she got on the internet and searched for details on the card game. Before she could truly get her bearings, the lunch bell rang and it was time to finish up the rest of the day.

"Son of a- I'll catch up with you both after class. Wanna walk home together after school?"

"You got it Marci. See you dudes then." Aiden smiled as they disbanded.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that this could be a golden opportunity for you guys!"

Marci had been getting worked up and excited over this card game. Apparently, it had been a major success in other markets and even neighboring states and it finally hit ours. According to Marci, the cards were cool, the game was easy to play, and it would be Aiden and Zane's way of establishing their own reputation among the popular kids.

"All I want to know is if you're going to play."

"Oh, but of course. Nothing is going to keep me from playing this card game."

"Then prepare to go down! Oh, crap," Aiden remembered. "I don't have any cash and I can't ask my mom, she's super in to that whole earning the things you want crap."

"Darn, I really wanted to make you eat your words. Well, what about you Zane? Feel like getting your butt kicked?"

"Sorry, I don't really do the, card game thing. I'd rather spend my time working on my poetry."

Marci had been walking backwards, trying to drag Aiden and Zane into Kaijudo and while she was walking down the block, she bumped into Alice and caused her to drop her bags.

"Watch it Marci Davis! Haven't you learned how to walk yet?"

"God, take it easy Alice. She didn't mean to bump into you." Aiden said defending Marci.

"Zip it loser! If something had happened to my cards, my father would have bought and sold your home before you even had time pack!"

Alice picked up her bags and stormed up in a huff. Marci gave Aiden a quick hug as thanks for sticking up for her and he smiled and waved it off.

"It's the least I could do for you helping out earlier."

Zane had fallen victim to another spell of longing as he watched his crush walk away. His eyes were hardly in his head when Marci smacked his arm.

"If she's playing, then I'm going to play too." He decided.


	4. Chapter Four

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Four**

**A Gift**

"Please mom! I promise if you help me get some Kaijudo cards, I'll get all A's on my next three math tests! I'll study all night every night if you do!" Aiden begged.

Aiden knew that Marci wanted him to use the game to create his place with the popular people, but all he wanted was a chance to compete against Marci once more. Growing up, everything they did had a hint of healthy rivalry and Aiden just so happened to have lost their last six competitions. His mother sat a plate of spaghetti in front of him as her eyes grew softer on him.

"Listen sweetie, I'd love to help you out, but we just don't have the money to spend on frivolous endeavors now. We're barely making ends meet as it is. I'm afraid if you want them that badly, you'll have to get a job and earn the money to buy them."

He'd expected that response, but he hadn't predicted the wave of disappointment that would settle in over him upon hearing it. All he could think of was his unsettled score and the furthered ridicule he'd get from people like Ryder. He pushed his plate away and got up from the kitchen table.

"Honey, where are you going?"

"I'm not really hungry anymore. I'm just going to go to bed early."

Aiden went upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him. He had a normal teenaged room. Posters of his favorite bands on the walls, a turtle in a tank on his desk beside his computer, and clothes and books scattered everywhere. He realized his room needed cleaning badly when he tripped on a mound of clothes and fell on his bed with a deep sigh.

"It's just not fair…"

"She said no didn't she?"

Aiden sat up and saw Marci's face on his computer. He got up and sat at his desk as he clicked on the link to invite Zane to the chat as well.

"I told you she would." Aiden sighed as Zane joined in the video chat. "It looks like you guys will be playing without me for a while."

"How long is a while?" Zane inquired.

"However long it takes until I can find a job and work long enough to get my first check."

"Ouch, that's rough." Marci said as she sipped from her drink. "Well, we'll help you as much as we can dude."

"Yeah, we'll help you through it. Between the three of us, we'll figure something out." Zane added.

"You guys are the greatest friends a dude could ask for."

* * *

Aiden awoke the next morning, fifteen minutes behind schedule. He'd been talking to Marci and Zane well into the night and forgot to set his alarm. He rushed through his morning routine and threw on whatever clean clothes he could find. His home was quiet so he knew his mother had already left for her shift at the hospital like she did every morning. It wasn't until he reached for his backpack that he saw the small box on the table. It was barely bigger than his hand and had a pink sticky note on it. It read, from mom. He didn't have time to open it this morning. He tossed it in his backpack and rushed downstairs as he darted through the kitchen and through the living room. His stomach roared as he went out the front door, but he'd have to wait until lunch for food. He wasn't in time to catch the bus (as always) but he was able to catch up to Marci and Zane after a few blocks of running.

"Dude, what's with you today? You're later than usual."

"I overslept talking to you guys! How are you both functioning so well?"

"Power-napping is a girl's best friend." Marci smiled.

"I don't need that much rest really. Marci and I were talking while you were gone and decided it would be a good idea if we went to the game shop after school to get started."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I want this day to hurry up and be over so I can see what my mom left me."

"What do you mean what she left you?" Marci asked.

Aiden explained to his friends how he'd found a gift on his desk and didn't have the time to open it on account of being behind schedule. Marci practically ripped his backpack off his shoulders trying to see what she'd left him.

"Stop fooling around Snow! We don't have time for this; we'll be late again!"

* * *

Classes dragged on longer than they usually did for Aiden. Normally, he'd be anxious about running into Ryder for the first half of the day, and miserable after he finally did, but Ryder hadn't been around today and neither were his stooges. It had been a nice change of pace to say the least. Aiden caught up with Zane and Marci beside the horse statue that stood in the front hall of their school as they usually did when they made plans together. The walk consisted of speculation of Aiden's gift and thoughts of grandeur on Marci's part. She was going on about how she'd destroy every other player in her way and how utterly demolishing me would be the best reward for defeating everyone else on her path. Aiden overlooked that part as they passed his house and walked about two blocks to get to the game shop. It sat beside the Dead Zone, separated only by a narrow river and wasn't a true establishment. The patron had turned her home into a game shop, with her living quarters upstairs and all of her merchandise on the ground floor. It wasn't very ethical, but it was pretty convenient for them. Aiden opened the door for his friends to enter and Marci refused to enter until Aiden had. She hadn't been one for romanticism and chivalry. She took those things as a sign of weakness. Aiden went in and Marci quickly shoved him to a table and sat down in front of him.

"Hurry up and open your present!"

Zane sat next to Marci and they both stared at Aiden anxiously as he rummaged through his backpack for the box. He fished it out from between text books and placed it on the table as he removed the sticky note.

"Any final guesses of what it might be before I open it?"

"Just shut up and open the dang box!" Marci commanded.

Aiden removed the lid to the box and his eyes lit up as he gazed at what he'd wanted so badly for the last couple days.

"I can't believe my mom got me my very own deck!"

"Dude, let me take a look!" Marci said reaching out swiftly as Aiden pulled away.

"Let me see what I've got first!"

Aiden browsed through his new deck as Marci and Zane rushed around the table to look over his shoulder to get a glimpse as well. There was a little slip of paper under the last card. Aiden read the message aloud.

"I hated seeing you so upset, so I did some digging and found your father's old cards. I love you and hope you have fun with your new cards."


	5. Chapter Five

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Five**

**Preliminaries **

"Aiden, I swear I'm going to kick your butt for that!"

Marci and Aiden continued breaking in their new cards well into the evening, playing like maniacs as Aiden continuously outplayed her with his beloved deck. Zane had only played a few times and found that he wasn't exactly the best player on the block. The owner had watched them go at it for hours as other customers entered, bought their items, and departed.

"Aiden… you and your stupid short black hair and your cocky dark eyes… I'm going to kick your scrawny butt one of these games!"

"Take it easy Marci! You'll get him eventually. You just need a better strategy."

The owner of the shop was an old woman who walked with a cane at this point in her life. She still had her hair, but it had become gray. She was short and wore a green sun dress and a warm smile. She walked over to Aiden and his friends before he and Marci could start their next game.

"You young ones have a lot of spunk in you and a lot of potential as well."

"Why thank you." Marci said kindly.

"We're actually hosting a tournament here this weekend; it's supposed to attract the top eight duelists in town. There's a fee for the participants, but I'd like to invite you three as my special guests."

"That's great! Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret inviting me!" Aiden said confidently as Marci shoved him aside.

"Maybe not, but it was a wise idea inviting him as a backup in the small chance that I lose."

Aiden got up in Marci's face and she moved in even closer as their foreheads touched and their eyes locked as the old women laughed.

"It's so great to see such a strong rivalry with so much fire. You kids are really truly alive."

Aiden and Marci backed away as they turned their gaze on the old women. They hadn't really understood what she meant by alive, but their minds were too infatuated with the thought of entering the competition.

* * *

His mom had given him her best wishes and embarrassed him by actually packing him a lunch to take with him. The weekend had hit with their anticipation peaking as they set out to own the competition. Aiden had met Marci and Zane at the game shop and arrived to a large crowd of what looked like duelists. There must have been over three dozen people clogging the front entrance. They heard the kind old women's voice over the speaker announcing the setup of the tournament.

"Hello duelists! This is your tournament host Mrs. Evers here to fill you in out Ashenveil's first tournament! We have one hundred and twenty-eight competitors signed up to duke it out this afternoon, which is very impressive for our first sanctioned event. You will be participating in a single elimination format and you will then be divided into eight groups of sixteen in which the sole survivor of each group shall move on to the main event! Check the main bulletin boards on the east and west walls to see what group you'll be dueling in!"

"It looks like Mrs. Evers has her work cut out for her on space." Aiden remarked.

"Not really, she's got a large enough basement to accommodate two groups, the inside of the shop can handle two groups, the backyard can handle two groups, and the front yard can handle two groups." Marci explained. "I helped her plan the set up the other day." She smiled.

"I don't care where the groups are, as long as I don't end up in the same group as you two. I want to at least last for a while."

"I hope for the same thing my friend," Aiden began with rising enthusiasm. "Marci and I should only face each other again in the final round."

"I couldn't have said it any better." She smiled.

Aiden rushed over to the east wall with Marci close behind. Zane hadn't been anywhere near as excited. After some shoving through eager competitors and a close investigation of the wall, Aiden's group was B, Marci's was E, and Zane's group was H."

"I'd say that fate worked out very nicely on this one." Zane sighed in relief.

Aiden turned toward Marci and she gave him an eager look as their eyes lit up with pure excitement and thrill.

"You better not even think of losing to anyone other than me Aidan!"

"You got it Snow; a final victory over you would be the perfect way to begin my ascent in the dueling world!" he retorted.

"I swear; you guys always find a way to take things to an unhealthy level." Zane teased.

Marci stuck her tongue out at Zane and Aiden just laughed as the three friends departed to their respective groups in hopes of earning their own place in the social chain.

* * *

"I've watched your duels, popping in on different divisions and I've seen some really heated duels, but in the end, only eight of you were able to win all three matches and advance to the top eight! Our first finalist was the strong and silent gentlemen, Breaker! The second finalist is the hot and confident fire duelist, Blaze! Our third finalist was the beautiful Alice! Our next two finalists finished at around the same time, our dynamic players Marci and Aiden! Finishing sixth was the intelligent duelist Zane followed by the highly experienced Rich! Last, but certainly not least, is the little silent beauty Dawn! Although there is a great deal of you not competing any longer, I still highly recommend you migrate to our special area across the lake for the tournament finals where these eight incredible duelists will battle it out for supremacy!


	6. Chapter Six

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Six**

**Round One**

"Starting off our tournament finals is the young upstart Aiden and the avid player Rich!"

Aiden stepped up to the table, watched by all the fallen competitors. He'd never had so many eyes on him and it almost would've bothered him if his blood hadn't been boiling for another bout that is. His opponent was a tall and middle-aged man with spiky blonde hair and thick glasses. He seemed as if he was cutting Aiden down to size with his eyes as he approached the table.

"Hey, I'm sorry you got paired up against me kid. The odds of you beating me are about twenty-four percent. You might as well give up now."

"Shut up and place your shields because there's no way I'm backing down!"

"I warned you kid."

Both players set up their field. They shuffled each other's decks and placed five cards each on the table. Then they drew their cards and began the match.

"I'll let you have the first move runt."

Aiden ignored his insult and charged a fire card into his mana and summoned his Blaze Belcher. Rich didn't have a creature that was cheap enough for his first turn, so Aiden was going to get a free attack. All he could do was charge nature mana. Aiden began his next turn by casting his sprout spell card and placing the top card on his deck into his mana zone. Then he attacked, breaking the shield on the far right. Unfortunately, it was a shield blast. It was the return to soil spell that sent his only creature to the mana zone. Begrudgingly, he ended his turn. Rich charged another nature mana and summoned his Chief Many-Tribes, ending his turn afterward. Aiden began by charging another mana, bringing his total to five, and then summoning another Blaze Belcher, Essence Elf, and his Chief Many-Tribes. Aiden was hitting his stride. Rich began his next turn, drawing and charging water mana and then casting his Sprout spell, followed by the Ice blades spell that sent his Essence Elf back to his hand. Then he attacked Aiden's shield on the far right, ending his turn. Aiden drew one of his best monsters this turn, making his passion for the game burn even hotter. He added another card to his mana and then summoned his Om Nom Nom and his Essence Elf (once more). He then attacked the second shield on the left and broke the shield blast Sprout. He then had his Chief Many-Tribes attack Rich's, killing them both. Aiden's turn was over and Rich was getting angry.

"I'd say I've given you quite enough leeway! It's time I take control!"

Rich charged another mana, bringing his total up to six and summoned the 5000 power blocker Frogzooka and an Essence Elf. Thanks to the elf's ability, it gave his other monster a bonus 1000 power. Aiden's turn came and he was in a compromising place. Blaze Belcher and Om Nom Nom had to attack each turn, and if either of them did, his blocker would stop their attack and send one of them to the grave. If he attacked with Om Nom Nom, at least both creatures would perish… he summoned his Karate Carrot by tapping four mana. He attacked with all his creatures. Blaze Belcher's attack went through, as expected, smashing his third shield. Then Om Nom Nom attacked and became by Frogzooka, sending both creatures to the grave, and then he ended by breaking the fourth shield with his Essence Elf. Rich drew a card and then played another card into his mana. Then he summoned another Frogzooka and cast the spell Logos Scan, allowing him to draw three new cards. Then he attacked Aiden's Essence Elf with his own, destroying them both. He ended his turn as Aiden weighed his options and began his. One of his creatures was about to die and Rich was only two attacks away from defeat. He only had two spells that destroyed creatures of 3000 of less, which meant they were useless. He put one in his mana and then made his attack. Blaze Belcher got destroyed; Karate Carrot made his attack, but hit Root Trap. This spell sent his Karate Carrot straight to his mana zone again. He may have had four shields, but he only had one card in his hand and no creatures. He drew and cast the only spell card he could then. His Tornado Flame was just strong enough to kill Rich's Blocker.

"How long do you think you can hang on Rich? You're one attack away from defeat and have no creatures left!"

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve!"

He played another card in his mana, bringing his total up to eight. Then he cast the spell Spy Mission, allowing him to draw two cards. After that, he summoned his Razorhide. It had 3000 power and gave him another card to his mana each time it attacked. Aiden drew a card and cast his Rock Bite spell and destroyed Razorhide. It was all he could do at this point. Rich quickly proceeded to summon his Reef Eye, (blocker 3000 power) Chief Many-Tribes, and his Hydro Spy (1000 power and allows the owner to draw a card). Aiden didn't like his growing forces. He drew a root trap and played it, ridding the field of Reef Eye. He ended his turn as he faced two incoming attackers. Rich summoned his Aqua Soldier (1000 attack). His two creatures attack the shields in between the far left and right and hit a tornado flame. Aiden used it on his Hydro Spy. Aiden was stalling at this point.

"Come on Aiden, win this! If you lose this early on, I'll never forgive you!" Marci yelled.

Aiden angrily drew a card and looked at the field. All he had were spells. He cast another Root Trap and got rid of his Aqua Soldier. He ended his turn as Rich reveled in his advantage. He summoned his Karate Carrot and broke Aiden's fourth shield with a triumphant laugh.

"You're one turn away from defeat kid! Looks like all that boasting got you exactly where I calculated it would!"

"That's what you think my friend! You see, I might be a kid and I might be a little behind at the moment, but that last attack did give me exactly what I need!"

Aiden summoned the first creature he'd seen in a while, Draglide, the Swiftest. It only had a measly 2000 power, but its ability more than made up for it. It was a speed attacker, meaning that he could ignore summoning sickness and attack the very first turn he entered the battle zone.

"Looks like you did your math wrong this time Rich!"

Draglide made the last attack, clenching victory for Aiden. Marci and Zane ran over to him and congratulated him as the crowd cheered and Rich stormed off in anger.

"Winner, Aiden!"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Seven**

**Strange Happenings**

"You sure did cut it close on that one. I was beginning to think that I'd have to find a new rival to tear in half in this thing." Marci said arrogantly.

"It'll take a lot more than that guy had to take me out of this tournament!"

"Congrats on winning though man, you've been on fire ever since you got that deck!"

Zane had a valid point. As Aiden thought back through all the duels he had with fellow classmates, the tournament duels he participated in, and the games he played with Marci, he couldn't remember losing a single one. He grasped his deck firmly, filled with a strange emotion as he gazed up into the sky.

"Have you guys ever felt like something was so close, it was almost right beside you?"

Marci and Zane just gazed at him in confusion. Even if they didn't understand, Aiden still relished the feeling.

"The next match slated to take place is Blaze, the hot-tempered inferno, against the silent beauty Dawn!" Mrs. Evers announced.

Aiden and the others watched a large guy stroll toward the table, making a spectacle out of his self and working the crowd. He wore dark sunglasses, had a flat top of black hair, and a lot of muscles.

"I hope Dawn wipes that smug grin of this meathead's face." Marci said disgusted.

"It would be interesting to see how she duels. Out of all the students at lunch who have thrown down, she's the only one that I've never seen duel." Zane realized.

Aiden searched the audience, looking for Dawn, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Zane spotted her beside Mrs. Evers, whispering to her quietly and as they talked, Mrs. Evers' face took on a perplexed expression as Dawn walked away.

"Well it seems like Ms. Dawn has a few pressing matters to attend to so she is unable to continue competing, making Blaze our winner by default!"

The crowd burst into curious whispers as Blaze stepped away from the table and began his one man show once more.

"It looks like the little girl got scared when she saw the big bad Blaze! It's not surprising that she ran at the sight of my power and amazing dueling prowess! At least she was able to save herself from the embarrassment though!"

"Will you shut up already?" Aiden yelled.

The crowd hushed as Blaze stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes locked on Aiden as he walked over to him and his friends. He towered over him, bending down to try intimidating Aiden.

"Do you have something to say little man? When big words come from little men, those little men get put in their place."

"My size has nothing to do with the fact that I'm going to annihilate you and your deck. All of your hot air and shouting is getting old, and I'd also appreciate it if you didn't talk about Dawn like that either! She obviously didn't find you worth her time and honestly, I can see why."

"I'll make you regret calling me out you little worm! Your friend ran like a coward from the thought of facing me in a duel!"

"That just means you'll be defeated by my hands instead, so don't get too comfortable in this tournament, because despite your brief victory, it'll only be followed by defeat."

"Enough Trash talking!" Mrs. Evers ordered over her megaphone. "The crowd is growing restless and needs to see some action! So we're going to jump right into our next showdown, Marci vs. Zane!"

"You've got to be kidding…"

* * *

Marci's eyes lit up with joy as she took her deck out of the case that hung from her hip. Aiden patted Zane on the shoulder as he held his head down.

"Don't worry about it dude, just do your best and give them a good show you guys." He consoled.

Aiden watched as Zane did his best to keep up with Marci, but the truth of the matter was that he didn't have the same drive for the game that she had. Marci was driven by rivalry and Zane just wanted to get closer to Alice. Marci achieved a quick victory over Zane, losing only two shields and advanced to the next round. She strolled over to Aiden, grinning and teasing him about how her victory was more skillful than his. He ignored her taunt as the next match began between Alice and some weird dude named Breaker. Aiden and his friends stared at the odd duelist. He wore a white and expressionless mask that concealed all of his facial features and a dark cloak that concealed all his other features. He was only slightly taller than Aiden, but that had been because of his army boots. He also looked pretty strong. He wasn't as muscular as Blaze, but you could tell he had some strength to him. As Aiden gazed at the man, he felt a strange feeling overshadowing him. He nearly felt breathless, but why?

"Dude, are you okay? You're looking even paler than Marci."

Marci elbowed Zane in the stomach as he began laughing. Aiden didn't laugh. He stood there staring at the masked man until his friends shook his attention away.

"Aiden, why are you getting all weird on us?" Marci questioned worriedly.

"There's something not right about that guy…"

Aiden and his friends watched the duel closely and they quickly realized why he was the first to finish in his division. Breaker defeated Alice without losing a single shield. He'd stopped each of her moves without even the slightest bit of effort, and Alice was one of the best players at their school.

"Who is this guy and why is he so good…" Aiden asked.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Eight**

**Semi-Finals**

"It looks like we've reached the semi-finals of our tournament… and a tad bit sooner than expected. We'll begin the semi-final matches in ten minutes, so our duelists may prepare for their next match!"

Before Aiden and Marci could begin their preparations, Blaze walked over to them and got in Aiden's face once more.

"Hope you're ready to pay for what you said earlier kid. Or, I could be a generous guy and not pound you into the ground that badly if you apologize now."

"Get bent you jerk." Marci interjected.

"I couldn't have said it better Snow, I'd rather let my cards do the talking for me."

"Fine, have it your way pest. I hope your little friend here wins her match so I can pummel her in the final round!" he said walking off and laughing like a tool.

"Aiden, kick that jerk's butt."

"You better believe I will." Aiden said confidently.

Round two began as Aiden approached the table and his loud mouthed opponent. They shuffled their decks, placed their cards, and glared at each other with discontent.

"Blaze shall have the first move." Mrs. Evers announced.

He began by playing a card into his mana zone and then summoning Blaze Belcher. It was the same move Aiden would do to get a quick attack out on his second turn, but he didn't have his Blaze Belcher this time. He'd just have to take the hit. He played a card in his mana and ended his turn. Blaze played another card into his mana zone and then attacked Aiden's second shield from the right and hit his Sprout shield blast, giving him an extra card for his mana zone. He proceeded to start his turn and drew. He played a card in his mana and summoned Chief Many-Tribes, ending his turn afterward. Blaze played another card into his mana and summoned his Super Bazooka Volcanodon (1000 power and power attacker 4000). Aiden was in trouble as long as that thing was out. It had the capabilities of reaching 5000 power when it attacked and his creature only had 1000. There wasn't any time to dwell on that, for Blaze was ready to attack again. Blaze Belcher attacked and broke his Overcharge spell card. He'd have to save that for later. Aiden drew a card and began strategizing. He played another card into his mana and then summoned his Blaze Belcher and Essence Elf. With the extra 1000 power his elf gave to all his other creatures, he was able to kill Blaze's Blaze Belcher with his Chief. Blaze began his turn, smugly smiling at Aiden.

"You're in for a world of hurt kid! I'm going to summon my Pyro Trooper and then I'm going to have my Super Bazooka Volcanodon destroy your Chief Many-Tribes!"

Aiden was beginning to get frustrated. He only had three shields and Blaze had summoned another creature with power attacker. This time, his monster had 3000 power and power attacker 2000. If Aiden was going to keep his promise, he'd have to kick it up a notch. He played another card into his mana for a total of five and then summoned his Razorhide. He attacked his Volcanodon with Blaze Belcher and then ended his turn. Blaze picked up the pace and raised his mana total to five so he could summon his Flametropus. It had 4000 power and was now the strongest base creature in play. He then attacked his Blaze Belcher with his Pyro Trooper. Aiden gazed down at the field. He was at a disadvantage when it came to creatures, and shields. If he was going to turn the tables, he'd need his deck to give him something powerful. Luck was on his side as he drew his Splinterclaw Wasp. It was a nature creature with 3000 power, double breaker, (breaks two shields with an attack) and power attacker 4000. He didn't waste any time in playing it. His creature caught Blaze by surprise and Aiden used his Razorhide to attack Pyro Trooper and send both creatures to the graveyard. Even though he lost a creature, its sacrifice brought him one more mana card. Blaze drew a card, but didn't play any mana or even a creature.

"You messed up by killing my Pyro Trooper, now that my Flametropus is the only creature on my side of the field; it gains double breaker and power attacker 4000!"

"Aiden, you are such an idiot! How could you forget that?" Marci yelled in disappointment.

"I guess it just slipped my mind!"

"Well it won't ever slip your mind again." Blaze taunted as he attacked, breaking two of Aiden's shields. "You've only got one shield left squirt! Two more attacks and you're out of this tournament!"

Luckily for Aiden, he got a shield blast, but it was only his Sprout spell. At the very least, he'd have a little more mana to work with. He summoned his Bronze-Arm Tribe and thanks to its ability, the top card of his deck went to his mana zone. Aiden would've gone on the offensive and started smashing shields, but Flametropus was too big a threat to ignore. He attacked his creature and then ended his turn. Blaze was only upset for a few moments. He cheered up after drawing. He surprised Aiden by playing a card into his mana and then ending his turn.

"What's the matter? Are you getting scared now that I have a powerful creature?"

"I've got something for you, so just enjoy the free shots I'm going to give you."

Aiden got angry and attacked blindly. He had eight cards in his mana zone, so he skipped playing more and all he had in his hand were spells, so he went straight to attacking. His wasp broke two of Blaze's shields and he hit the shield blast, Rock Bite, causing him to lose his Bronze-Arm Tribe. Aiden didn't want to lose his Essence Elf, so he ended his turn. Blaze played another card in his mana zone, raising his total to seven, and then ended his turn. Aiden began his turn cautiously. He drew his second Splinterclaw Wasp and played it immediately. Then, he began the assault. He attacked with his Essence Elf in hopes of using his two creatures to break all of his shields, but Blaze's Tornado Flame shield blastprevented that outcome. With no other attackers left, he had no choice but to end his turn. Blaze's smiled reached incredibly sickening levels as he played another card into his mana and then summoned the last card Aiden would have expected to face. It was Bolt-tail Dragon. It was a speed attacker just like his Draglide, but this creature had 7000 attack. He would've been able to destroy it easily, if it hadn't destroyed his Essence Elf with its attack…

"Looks like the end for you kid! No way can you survive when you have to sacrifice your only creature just to get rid of mine! At least I still have two shields to fall back on!"

Blaze had expected that Aiden would be afraid and even begging for mercy, but he surprised the entire crowd by laughing.

"What's so funny kid?" he shouted.

"I'm having such a fun time dueling you dude! If you're always concerned with being the best there is, you'll miss out on how much fun the game truly is! You've made a lot of good moves, but luckily, I've saved something for a while now and it's time I use it!"

Aiden raised his mana count to nine and then cast the spell he'd been saving ever since Blaze broke it early in the game. He cast the spell Overcharge, which gave all of the creatures on his side of the field 1000 power and the ability to attack untapped creatures. Blaze's eyes bulged out of his head slightly as Aiden attacked his monster and sent it to the graveyard. Blaze began his turn and smiled as he summoned his Om Nom Nom.

"Once your creature attacks, I'll just destroy it with mine and then take control back!"

"Sorry to disappoint you again, but I can't let that happen."

Aiden began his turn and played mana as normal, and then he cast his Return to the Soil spell to send his creature to the his mana zone as he sighed and gazed down at the table. Aiden proceeded to break his last two shields and it appeared as if neither of them were shield blasts.

It was Blaze's turn, but he didn't do anything. He didn't draw, he didn't play mana, and he didn't even summon a creature. He removed his sunglasses and revealed dark brown eyes, filled with pride. He walked over to Aiden and held out his hand.

"You beat me fair and square kid. You're alright in my book."

"Thanks dude, I enjoyed our duel to the end."

"It looks like Aiden shall be our first contestant in the final round!"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Nine**

**Danger Revealed**

"I wish you could stop showing off and just win your duels as quickly as I win mine. Then I wouldn't have to worry if I'd get to defeat you or not!" Marci said punching Aiden in the arm.

"Ouch! Come on Marci, what's the fun in ending a game so soon?"

"Whatever dude…"

Breaker turned in their direction, no doubt checking out his next opponent. Aiden tried to keep his eyes from straying away, but he just couldn't match his stare. Marci could, but she didn't feel what Aiden was feeling.

"It's time to wrap up the semi-finals! Breaker and Marci will be closing out the semi-finals, but just who will be the victor?"

Aiden had wanted to stop Marci from dueling, but that idea had been pointless for many reasons.

"Marci shall have the first move this round."

"I hope you're ready for defeat! I've got a rival to destroy in the finals!"

"Your defeat won't hurt too badly if you accept it… struggle and you'll be destroyed."

Marci wasn't even slightly fazed by Breaker's threat; she placed her cards and got ready to do her thing. They both played mana, first Marci, and then Breaker. When Marci's second turn came, she was able to summon her Brain Squirmer. It had 2000 power and was ready to attack. Breaker used his second turn to summon his Ambush Scorpion. It also had 2000 power. So far, the duel looked pretty even. Marci was up again and she was getting ready to make a fast win out of Breaker. She summoned her light creature, Sun-Stalk Seed (blocker 3000 power). She sent her Brain Squirmer to break a shield and hit the shield blast Sprout, giving breaker another card for his mana. He silently began his next turn. He played another card into his mana and then summoned two Brain Squirmers, ending his turn with that.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid to attack me? If you want, you can keep up this passive-play, but I'm not going to spare you while you do!"

Marci raised her mana total to four and summoned her light creature Star Lantern. It was a blocker with 3000 power and perfect for protecting her. She then attacked Breaker again and broke another shield blast. She hit Return to the Soil and lost her Star Lantern.

"Stop resisting. It'll only bring you greater displeasure."

"Shut up and take your turn!"

Breaker drew, and played a card into his mana zone so he could summon his Horrid Stinger. It was a darkness creature with 3000 power and gave all other Rot Worms (Brain Squirmer) an extra 2000 power. Things weren't looking up for Marci. Breaker attacked her Brain Squirmer with his, and sent it to the grave. He proceeded to break a shield with his other Brain Squirmer and then another with his Ambush Scorpion, but Marci's Sun-Stalk Seed blocked the attack.

"Get it together Marci! Don't let him keep pushing you!" Zane yelled.

You better not lose this one Marci!"

"Will you guys shut up? I've got this covered!"

Marci staggered back from the table slightly as Aiden started to help her, but she motioned for him to stay back, insisting that she was okay. She drew her card and summoned her Writhing Bone Ghoul. It was her strongest card, standing at 4000 power. It was just enough to keep up with Breaker's creatures, but she'd need to take out Horrid Stinger.

"I apologize for your ignorance. You've walked down a path you must now embrace as your own mistake."

"Oh yeah, well bring it on! I'm not afraid of you!"

Breaker drew and played mana once more. His total stood at six as he used four to summon his Grave Worm Hatchling. It had 3000 power and was another Rot Worm, so that meant its new strength was 5000. Breaker's Brain Squirmers attacked Marci, breaking two of her shields and causing a strange phenomenon to occur. Two cuts appeared quickly on her arms as her blood splattered on her forearms. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to shock her.

"Marci, are you okay!" Aiden yelled with concern.

"Stay out of this! This is my battle to fight no matter what weird things happen during it!"

One of Marci's shields was the shield blast SunShock. It let her tap Horrid Stinger, preventing another attack. Marci began her turn by playing a card in her mana and then summoning her Skeeter Swarmer (blocker/4000 power) and Keeper of Clouds (blocker/5000). Only her Keeper of Clouds could attack and it could only attack creatures. Her Skeeter Swarmer couldn't attack at all and then when it won a battle, it would go to the graveyard. They'd provide decent protection for the moment. In the meantime, her Sun-Stalk Seed and Writhing Bone Ghoul were able to attack and destroy Breaker's Horrid Stinger and Brain Squirmer. Breaker seemed hardly worried about Marci's comeback. When he took his turn, all he did was play a card into his mana. Marci was still confused about her cuts, but that didn't matter to her at the moment. She was closer to victory than ever. She drew a card and summoned her Keeper of Twilight. It was another blocker that could only attack creatures, but it had 6000 power. Things were looking up for Marci.

"You're finally about to meet your defeat Breaker! Overconfidence is a weak man's downfall."

Marci attacked Breaker again and hit the shield blast Sprout, giving Breaker his Eighth mana card.

"What do you have to say about that big guy?" she taunted.

"When you said overconfidence is a weak man's downfall… unfortunately for you, I'm not overconfident, nor weak. You're about to realize both of these facts quite soon."

Confused by Marci's cuts and the tone of this duel, the crowd stood skeptical, but the most were simply intrigued. Everyone watched as Breaker summoned the strongest card played in the finals by far. He summoned the darkness creature Gigargon. It was a double breaker and had an impressive 9000 power. Marci was overcome with surprise and worry.

"It's your turn little girl. Please try to keep me interested."

"Marci tried to stay strong, as she drew her next card. She summoned another Sun-Stalk Seed and her Ghost Spy. It only had 1000 power, but it could attack and when destroyed, Breaker would be forced to discard a card and Marci would get to draw one. She attacked with her Writhing Bone Ghoul and broke the shield blast Terror Pit, destroying her Keeper of Twilight. It was Breaker's turn and he was ready to get serious. He drew a card and summoned it right away. It was his Razorkinder. It was pricey (seven mana) and only had 4000 power, but it would destroy one of Marci's creatures when it entered the battle zone. It destroyed her keeper of clouds. He attacked with his creature, only to be blocked by Sun-Stalk Seed, and then he ended his turn. Marci quickly took her next card and played it. It was her Fumes. Upon entering the battle zone, it forced the opponent to discard a card, but Breaker didn't have any in his hand. At least its 2000 power would be useful to some degree. Marci attacked with her Ghost Spy and Broke the last shield, about to claim victory until breaker revealed his Terror Pit and took out her last attacker. She regretfully ended her turn, so close to victory. Breaker began his turn by drawing and then casting his Return to the Soil spell on fumes, sending it to the graveyard. Then he went for an all-out attack. Gigargon attacked Ghost Spy and Marci blocked it, losing her Sun-Stalk Seed. Then he attacked with Razorkinder, forcing Marci to block again with her Skeeter Swarmer. Both creatures got destroyed, but Breaker's Hatchling was able to get the job done. Marci was able to draw a card, but between the one she got from her Ghost Spy and the one she got at the start of her turn, she had nothing left to defend herself but a Skull Cutter. She'd have to pray her last two shields would save her…

"Marci, don't give up!" Aiden cheered.

She gazed down and saw cuts on her legs as well. She was wearing shorts that were up to her mid-thigh and the cuts encompassed her legs all the way down. She summoned her Skull Cutter, hardly able to stand, and ended her turn.

"As fun as this has been," breaker said drawing his card. "I'm afraid it's time we part ways little snowflake…"

Breaker summoned another Horrid Stinger, raising the power of all his creatures once more and attacked the first shield with Brain Squirmer. A small cut appeared on Marci's cheek as her shield broke, it wasn't a shield blast. She was still in danger. The last shield shattered from the Hatchling's attack. It was a shield blast! Sadly, the Bone Blades shield blast could destroy Gigargon. Marci was hardly able to stand, let alone cast it.

"This is the end of this charade."

Breaker attacked with Gigargon, causing a slight spray of blood to splatter from Marci's forehead as she lost the duel and fell to the ground. The crowd was in utter silence as Aiden watched his friend hit the ground in horror. Breaker lifted his mask slightly, giving Aiden a slight glimpse of a sadistic smile.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Ten**

**Beyond the Veil**

"Marci, please speak to me! You have pull through this!"

Aiden held his childhood friend in his arms, completely okay with the fact that her blood was getting on him. Her eyes twitched open as she gazed up at him.

"I'll be fine… I'm just a little light-headed and weary. Aiden, you can't duel him. He's dangerous and I can feel a sinister energy around him. Just quit before you get hurt." She begged.

Aiden raised his friend closer and embraced her gently as Mrs. Evers joined them.

"No way can I do that, not after what he did to you! I have to make sure he pays for this!"

Marci tried to grab his shirt collar, but Aiden had passed him off to Zane as he glared at Breaker.

"How about you and I take this duel somewhere else? You know… somewhere a little less bloody."

"That's fine by me!"

Breaker led Aiden as well as the crowd to a spot where construction had long since been ceased. There were a few stone blocks about waist-high. They were about fifteen feet away from each other. The crowd surrounded the two duelists as they set up their fields.

"This duel will be far more unique than any other duel you've been in."

As Aiden set his shields into place, large projections of their shields floated before them. Aiden staggered back in shock.

"Whoa, that's crazy! How is this possible?"

"It's due to your high mana output. You're able to take part in… Kaijudo duels."

"You better explain to me what that is!"

"All in good time my friends. For now, we shall duel."

Aiden gazed over at Zane and Marci. Mrs. Evers was busy patching up her wounds as the duel began and the audience observed.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll be starting this game!" Aiden said drawing a card.

Aiden and Breaker passed their first turns playing mana. When Aiden's second turn came, he cast his Sprout spell. Breaker used his second turn to cast his Sprout spell as well. Aiden was the first to summon a creature. He played his Razorhide on his third turn, securing the first attack for himself… or so he thought. Breaker used his next turn to summon two Skeeter Swarmers, meaning his first attack would be useless unless he waited until he had more power. Aiden drew his card and then took action against the blockers. He played a card into his mana and then cast his Comet Missile spell, which would destroy a blocker, in this case, Skeeter Swarmer. Then he summoned his Essence Elf. Breaker started his turn, basically the same. He summoned his Ambush Scorpion and his Skull Cutter, and then he ended his turn. When Aiden drew his next card, he felt confidence overwhelming him as he continued to ask for the strength to defeat Breaker for Marci. He summoned one of his best creatures, his Splinterclaw Wasp. With a slayer on Breaker's side of the field, he'd have to play carefully. He ended his turn as Breaker began to chuckle.

"It's cute how you think that little wasp will make any difference."

"Just shut up and play!"

"If you insist…"

Breaker summoned another Skeeter Swarmer and attacked with Skull Cutter and Ambush Scorpion. The shattered pieces of the two shields he lost crashed around him and endangered the audience as Aiden got hit with a shard, landing deep in his arm.

"Aiden, you have to stay strong!" Zane shouted over the noise.

"Don't worry dude, I'm alright! I think…"

Aiden toughened up and continued the duel. He drew his next card, delighted that he was still receiving help from the unseen forces of luck. He summoned his Blaze Belcher and then his other most powerful creature Om Nom Nom.

"This one is for you Marci."

He sent his Razorhide to attack the Skull Cutter first, but first Skeeter Swarmer blocked his attack. Then, he attacked with his Essence Elf, and succeeded in striking down his slayer. He was able to bypass his defenses and break two shields, but he hit a Terror Pit and lost his Splinterclaw Wasp.

"Damn… I'll have to act with more caution."

Breaker began his turn without playing a card into his mana, but was able to summon his Brain Squirmer and Ambush Scorpion. He attacked with his first Ambush Scorpion and hit the Return to the Soil shield blast. Aiden targeted his blocker as the shards rained past him, tearing skin. As dangerous as the duel was, it was close and it made Aiden's adrenaline surge through his veins. When he drew from his deck, he had drawn his Overcharge spell. It wasn't any good now and his mana was already at seven, so he figured he could save it. He attacked with Om Nom Nom, destroying Breaker's Ambush Scorpion, and then he attacked his shield with his Blaze Belcher and hit Breaker's Sprout shield blast. When Breaker's turn came, he played a card into his mana and then attacked his Blaze Belcher with his Ambush Scorpion. Their power was even, so both met destruction and his turn was over. Aiden drew and played the Sprout card he just got. The extra mana would be needed if he were going to win without his strongest creatures. He attacked with Om Nom Nom, but it struck the Return to the Soil spell and just like that, all Aiden had left was his weak little Essence Elf. He simply ended his turn and prayed for a plan. Breaker drew his card and began laughing as Aiden felt a sinking feeling in his chest.

"You and your little friend are pretty good kid! But do you have any idea how much I enjoy watching you both suffer? There's no way I can let you prevail and this next card will see to that!"

He tapped six cards in his mana zone and summoned his Zagaan, the Bone Knight. This massive creature had 7000 power and looked like it would destroy anything he sent out. His ambush scorpion attacked Aiden's shield and stuck his Tornado Flame shield blast. He used it to destroy Breaker's Ambush Scorpion, but that couldn't hold off Aiden's defeat for very long.

"Aiden… I will kill you if you lose this one…"

"Marci…"

Aiden wasn't going to give up hope just yet. His card he drew went straight to the mana and he ended his turn, hoping his next draw would be the one. He surveyed the field. Aiden's only creature was his 1000 power Essence Elf, Breaker had his 7000 power Zagaan, and they each only had one shield left. He didn't have a hand and Aiden had his Overcharge spell.

"I've got to do this for Marci…"

"Would you stop with your pathetic sentiment?" Breaker begged as he put the card he drew into his mana zone. "Pleading for life to get better will never work, because it is the strong who survive and the weak who parish!"

Breaker broke his last shield as the shards cascaded across the field and Aiden's body as he struggled to stand against its force. The crowd had begun to flee the duel with the obvious exception of the braver fans, including the arrogant Blaze. Zane and Mrs. Evers protected Marci among the chaos. Aiden forced himself back to the table and put his hand on his deck as his vision faltered.

"I won't lose! I will do this for you Marci! No one gets away with hurting someone I love while I'm still breathing!"

Aiden drew his next card and gasped when he felt a surge of warmth on his hand and within his body. He could barely see the card, but he was able to tap six cards in his mana to summon, Tatsurion. The creature was 6000 power and double breaker. Its ability allowed it to attack tapped creatures and that was how Aiden would defeat this beast.

"Well an amateur like you using a card like him is quite surprising…"

"I'll make you pay!"

Aiden cast his Overcharge spell and gave his Tatsurion a boost of 1000 power, added on to the 1000 power boost Essence Elf gave it. He was able to attack Zagaan the Bone Knight and send it straight to the grave. Then he was able to break Breaker's last shield, which unfortunately, was another Terror Pit and it forced Aiden to part with his last chance for survival.

"Face it kid, you just can't defeat me. You're too inexperienced."

Aiden sank to the ground in disappointment and realization of how terrifying and powerful the masked duelist actually was. He drew his card and cast the Return to the Soil spell on Aiden's last creature. When Aiden drew his next card, he lost even more hope. His Rock Bite spell card wouldn't do anything for him at this point. He ended his turn with no idea how to get past the ceiling he'd hit.

"Guess what I just drew little Aiden." Breaker patronized.

"…"

He became mortified at the sight of the massive creature before him. It wasn't just a card. It was real. Gigargon towered over him, a living fortress and reminder of Marci's defeat as it threatened to embody his demise as well. All Aiden needed to do was draw his Draglide card. He was on his knees, too tired to stand. He pulled his way up to the stone slab, desperately trying to reach his deck, but it was a mile away from him. He fell back to the ground as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Aiden!" Zane cried with concern. "You have to get up and draw your card before your turn becomes forfeited!"

Marci tugged at Zane's shirt desperately as he leaned in closer.

"Take me to Aiden."

"But Marci-" Zane began.

"Just do it!"

Zane carried Marci toward Aiden as the dust swirled around the abandoned construction site, Mrs. Evers directed people to safety, and the earth trembled under Gigargon's might.

"Say goodbye you little pest!"

A blurry figure moved with extreme speed. It rushed past the table and cleared it in no time as a man closed the distance between Aiden and his friends. He was wearing a strange glove if Aiden's eyes hadn't been deceiving him. He was a breed of fighter, because he had begun doing a series of swift poses as a strange portal opened up.

"Children, follow me into the veil if you want to survive!"

The insanely fast figure grabbed Aiden and vanished into the tear as Zane desperately made a dash for the tear. Where this portal led, Aiden hadn't known and maybe he would never know. It all depended on whether he'd been dreaming the entire time, or if the real nightmare was just beginning.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Eleven**

**Another World**

His head was spinning with confusion as he felt the cool soil beneath his touch. Everything was dark as a loud voice forced its way through the silent darkness.

"Aiden, you have to get up! If you die on me, I will kick your butt up and down the street!"

"Marci?" he asked at a loss for words. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, now open your eyes you idiot!"

His body was aching, but he forced himself to open his eyes and once he looked up, he let out a fearful scream as he gazed into the intimidating eyes of a ten foot tall lizard. If its intimidating silver and black armor hadn't been frightening enough, the long and dangerous blades on its arms were more than enough to send a grown man into a panic.

"What the heck is that thing?" he yelled backing up into Marci's leg.

"Relax, he is a friend."

Aiden hadn't seen the man behind the lizard until just now. He was tall and appeared friendly enough. His hair was dark and his bangs nearly covered his dark and experienced eyes. His skin was fairly dark and he had a scar that ran diagonally on his right cheek. He looked like a normal person, but something was different about him… aside from the giant lizard.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

Marci helped Aiden to stand as Zane made his presence known to Aiden with a cheerful smile. He hadn't noticed it until just now, but there was something different about his surroundings. The sun was setting on an entirely different world! He looked around and saw many trees and strange beings. Were they aliens or monsters? The man approached Aiden with a kind smiled and held out his gloved hand.

"I am Derrick Juan and this is my partner, Gilaflame the Assaulter and you are in the creature realm."

As Aiden grasped his hand and felt a surge of power as he caught sight of a strange vision. He saw eyes, glaring back at him from behind a veil of fire. They hadn't belonged to Derrick. Whose were they? The vision faded as the earth below them began to tremble from a massive force as urgency filled the eyes of Aiden's new ally.

"What's going on?" Zane asked as he caught Marci and Aiden as their footing faltered.

"It's another creature! And a big one to say the least. We must return through the veil!"

Derrick struck a series of complex poses as a small tear in reality opened up before them. Marci and Zane were the first ones through the portal as Aiden stood slack-jawed and amazed by the size of the lumbering beast. He remembered that monster. It was a tank on drugs. It had two long necks with two angry heads and another vicious mouth on its body. Its slimy tentacles crushed trees with the simplest of ease as it approached them in a blind rage. It was the darkness creature Gigargon.

"Aiden, you must hurry! We don't have much time before that creature reaches us!"

Aiden sat, paralyzed by fear and the memory of the very creature that had shattered his perception of reality in the duel with Breaker. Gilaflame used his great speed to grab Aiden and throw him through the portal as Derrick followed and Gilaflame occupied Gigargon as best it could. Moments later, everything was normal again. Aiden was in his world and things made sense again…if he ignored everything that hadn't he found himself inside a small and unimpressive room with blue mats and cheesy motivational posters. Marci was behind him, but not for long. She stepped in front of her injured friend who was sitting on the ground in shock and slapped him across the face as the sound filled the room and Aiden fell over. The power of that hit was even enough to make the tall and strong Derrick flinch.

"Aiden, are you crazy?" she fumed. "You would've been killed by that thing! When someone tells you to get to safety, you move your dumb butt before you get eaten alive and end up leaving the people who care about you!"

"Marci…"

Aiden gazed at her in confusion and began to feel really guilty as Derrick stepped into the middle of the situation and prevented Marci from delivering another brain rattling smack.

"So… is there any chance you'd believe this is all a dream?"

Zane, Marci, and Aiden stared at the young adult angrily as he gave them a sheepish smile and opened a door that led to the back room of a cheap dojo.

"Follow me and we'll get you fixed up and I'll explain everything."

The back room had a very small and modest appearance; a few flyers, a couple of books, a large mirror, and a pretty woman sitting behind a desk. She had long and crimson red hair, soft green eyes, and a gentle smile. She wore a casual light green top and a black skirt; while Derrick wore an odd outfit that made him look like a ninja. What kind of place was this?

"Who are your new friends Derrick? Are they our new Acolytes?"

"Possibly, I rescued them from a dangerous Kaijudo duel. I need to attend to this one's injuries though."

The woman smiled and pressed a button below the desk as the mirror shifted to one side, revealing a large set of stairs.

"Are you sure we should trust these people? We don't know where those stairs could lead or what kind of people these are." Zane whispered cautiously.

"That's true, but it's not like we can get very far with two injured duelists. They have monsters on their side, so let's at least hear what they have to say first." Aiden said following Derrick.

"But wait, we don't know if this is safe." He said as Marci passed him by.

"Dude, aren't you even in the least bit curious about all of this?" She asked skeptically.

"No! I'm completely fine just forgetting about all of this!"

"Well not me, if Aiden can handle this, I can too."

Zane reluctantly followed his friends as Derrick and the woman from the desk walked behind them.

* * *

The trail had gone completely cold. I'd surveyed the entire area of the duel, and even followed them to the other realm, but they'd managed to barely escape. The saving grace behind this failure was the discovery of a possible solution to my lord's problem. My wrist watch beeped as his face appeared on the screen.

"Did you immobilize the target young one?"

"No sir, I didn't. I was one step away from completing the mission, but a little pest got in my way, but I do have some interesting news for you."

"Well, spit it out Breaker, I don't have all day."

"I discovered the identities of two somewhat powerful Kaijudo duelists while working the tournament angle and one of them just might be the duelist we've been looking for."

"You don't say… Administer the test to these new duelists and report the results back to me."

"Am I still to pursue the previous target?"

"That shall not be necessary. She'll be her own demise. Proceed to giving them the test and please, pull no punches and be sure to take care of any bystanders that happen to see _it._"

"As you wish my lord." He said as the connection cut out.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Twelve**

**Training**

"Hold still young one, this will only hurt for a moment."

Derrick had led Aiden and his friends to an astounding underground dojo. There were more strange creatures floating around and illuminating the darkness, a stream filled with tiny and odd-looking fish, a library lined with unique tablets, and so much more they hadn't even seen yet. Aiden couldn't believe this world existed parallel to theirs. He winced in pain as the woman with the kind green eyes applied alcohol to his wounds.

"Children, this is Master Rose, and she oversees the dojo cover-up, the garden, and the creatures we keep in the stables."

"You mean there are even more of those things down here?" Zane exclaimed nervously.

"Yes, but they are not a threat to you like that Gigargon we encountered."

"You encountered a Gigargon Derrick?"

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to call me Master Juan?" he sighed in exasperation. "But yes, these children were attacked by a rather powerful Kaijudo duelist and I had to take them through the veil to protect them."

Master Rose sighed as she finished treating Aiden's injuries. She left Aiden on the infirmary's table and walked up to Master Juan and whispered playfully.

"Master Nero won't be happy with you."

"What's done is done. We must do something about the children one way or another, and I think the most beneficial action would be to recruit them."

Marci, Zane, and Aiden, were staring at the two adults as they carried on their conversation. Marci sat beside Aiden on the table and whispered softly so the masters wouldn't hear.

"This sounds really suspicious to me. What do you think they're going to do with us?"

"Marci Davis, you're not scared are you?" Aiden laughed rudely.

"Shut up!" she said as she delivered a punch to his arm. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"That's good because there's someone I'd like you both to meet." Master Derrick interrupted.

He led the children to the library, where a man with a highly regal air about him awaited. He wore a subtle black shirt, grey sweatpants, and a yellow pendant around his neck. He cut through the children with his calm and calculating eyes. Their icy blue intensity was almost too much to handle. He was a slender and rather aged looking man and his expression was unreadable to Aiden and the others. He surprised them by running his hand through his short and messy blonde hair and sighing.

"I never expected to see children find their way down here. Are they friends of yours Master Juan?"

Master Juan laughed nervously as Master Rose confirmed the man's question. He looked over Aiden and Marci especially as they stood uncomfortably.

"Well, it's not heard of to take acolytes as young as you children, but I suppose we could at least give them a chance to prove themselves useful. Not that it'll do them any good…" he added.

"Now wait just a second you old-." Marci said getting offended.

Zane pulled her in and placed his hands on her mouth as she struggled against the big guy's strength. The man turned around and looked at them as Zane smiled timidly.

"Marci is the funny one in our group, but sometimes she just doesn't know when to stop with the jokes." Zane said hurriedly.

"Indeed," he said less than amused. "Follow me children, we shall test your abilities and decide upon your fate promptly."

Master Rose walked with us as the man ahead of us led the way. She leaned closer to Aiden and the others and whispered.

"That's Master Nero. He is the man who leads the rest of us masters and attends to the temple security. He's not as mean as he may seem, he's really a nice old sourpuss."

"I can hear you Master Rose." He said flatly as she flinched slightly.

"Oops," she laughed. "Guess I gotta be quieter next time."

Master Nero took them to the temple's armory where a familiar face was waiting to greet Aiden and the others.

"Blaze?" Aiden asked in astonishment. "You're in on this too?"

"Hey, it's a great hobby. I get to do something I'm good at, help somebody else, and see the awesome creatures from the card game I love! Life is good little man, life is good!"

Master Nero cut the reunion short, as he ordered for three practice gauntlets and Aiden, Marci, and Zane were each given a flimsy gray glove. Then, they were each given a unique tablet. Marci's had been gray and had a skull on it, Zane's was brown and made of wood, and Aiden's was bright yellow and shaped more ruggedly.

"Study those tablets and learn all you can about your creature. You will use them to do battle in the arena."

Master Rose and Master Juan led them to the arena to practice as Master Nero departed in the other direction. The arena was a wide, oval-shaped coliseum with lots of rows for spectators. When they arrived inside, they saw two more adults arguing like children as Master Rose rushed over to defuse the situation.

"Master Tyson, Master Melody, these are our new potential acolytes."

"Aren't they a little young to learn the art of Kaiju?" Master Tyson asked skeptically.

"Aww, leave them alone, I think they're cuties." Master Melody smiled.

Master Tyson was a tall man with well-kept brown hair, cut short to draw attention away from his claw shaped scar that ran the length of his face. His eyes were deep blue and the judgment within them made the kids a little uneasy. He looked like the brooding bad boy who most girls would pine after in high school, especially with his black leather jacket, but he also had wisdom on his pale and serious face. He was Master Melody's total opposite. She was short and had long blonde hair, tied into a pony-tail. Her brown eyes looked lively and she wore a very friendly smile on her pink face. She'd been yelling from the looks of her.

"Cute or not, these children need to learn the art of Kaijudo, so we're leaving them in your capable hands."

"Now hold on, why are you passing us off to strangers?" Marci complained. "Aren't we your responsibility?" she asked confronting Master Juan.

"Normally you would be, but we have important business to attend to, but we'll be back in time to watch your first duel." He said hurriedly excusing himself while Master Rose followed.

"We're not strangers," Master Melody smiled. "We're your mentors!"

"Sit this one out Melody, these children need my superior and strategic mind if they're going to be successful."

"But I'm just as strategic and skilled as you, if not more!" she objected.

"You can teach them their next lesson," he said with superiority. "Now children, there are five civilizations, each with their own unique mana and you must understand how to invoke all five different civilizations when the need so arises. Follow my lead, fire, water, nature, darkness, light!"

Master Tyson struck a different pose for each civilization as a corresponding symbol appeared for each one in the form of a portal. Aiden, Marci, and Zane tried their best to keep up with his speed and imitate the poses correctly. Aiden and Marci were catching on fast, while Zane struggled slightly with darkness and light.

* * *

The time had come for the children to partake in their first duel. Aiden was up first. He stepped into the arena as Master Tyson and Master Nero watched from the stands with Marci and Zane.

"You can do it Aiden!" Marci shouted.

"Show her what you're made of buddy!" Zane cheered.

"I hope you're ready for this, because I've got someone to prove wrong!" Master Melody warned. "Let's welcome our new acolyte, Rapids Lurker!"

The creature that emerged from the veil was like a giant snake, only blue and menacingly dangerous. It had two long blue tentacles, a long neck and tail, and sharp teeth.

"Here goes nothing," he sighed as he closed his eyes and prepared to summon his creature. "Tatsurion the Unchained!"

That wasn't the creature he was ment to summon, but that didn't stop the impressive beast from answering his call. The twenty-foot tall creature burst from the veil and towered over Aiden menacingly. It had tri-horns, a long tail with spikes on the end, and a sort of brown armor on its midsection. Wrapped around its large forearms rested red chains and on its serious face, were three tusks; two curving down and one curving up. It sniffed Aiden as its menacing yellow eyes looked through Aiden.

"Why have you summoned me?" it asked in a deep and impatient voice.

"I-I summoned you so we could duel." He said shakily.

Tatsurion was about to eat Aiden alive, when Rapids Lurker launched a psychic attack at it, causing Tatsurion to roar with anger as it turned and unleashed its chains, wrapping around Rapids Lurker and throwing it through the wall.

"Umm… attack Tatsurion." He said not sure of who was in charge.

"You humans spirit us away to do your dirty work, but that ends today! Starting with you!"

Tatsurion turned on Aiden once more as he backed away fearfully.

"Get out of there Aiden!" Marci yelled fearfully.

"Seal the arena!" Master Nero ordered quickly to Blaze. "Things are finally getting interesting."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Taming the Veil- Chapter thirteen**

**Assaulted**

"I'm not letting you screw over my friend! I'm going in there to save him whether you like it or not!"

Marci rushed toward the closing barrier as Master Tyson grabbed her by the arm and held her steady as she struggled against his grasp.

"It's too dangerous. That creature is a powerful hybrid and besides, Aiden is in the arena with Master Melody. She knows what she is doing."

"I can't just watch that thing eat him like a cheeseburger!" she pleaded angrily.

"Hold on Master Tyson, if she's made up her mind then let's let her go. Blaze, leave the arena unsealed on one side!"

The barrier that encased the arena and contained Tatsurion's rage maintained a small opening that a human could fit through for Marci to take, but Master Nero stood in her way now.

"I shall allow you to help Aiden, if you can summon your creature."

"Is that all?" she said with a hint of nervousness. "Stand back, because my creature is going to kick some major butt!"

Marci channeled her energy into her gauntlet and preformed the kata for her creature, but nothing happened. She failed a good three more times before she lost her focus. She gazed into the arena and Tatsurion was trying to smash Aiden with his claw. He rolled out-of-the-way as his large hand smacked the ground and he turned his angered sights on him once more. Aiden began running as Tatsurion pursued him.

"Channel your energy into your gauntlet Aiden!" Master Tyson called out. "You can use it to create a shield to protect you from Tatsurion's attacks!"

"Oh, now you tell me!" Aiden complained as he tripped and fell.

Tatsurion towered above him and attacked with his large claws as Aiden deployed a shield, protecting himself from the attack. Marci was forced to look on in fear as she kicked herself for not being able to summon her creature. Aiden's shield shattered as Tatsurion prepared to strike again, but Rapids Lurker intervened in the attack . It wrapped around Tatsurion's legs and brought it to the ground before it was able to attack Aiden again. Master Melody ran over to Aiden and helped him up as the two creatures dueled.

"It's not safe in here for you to stick around. Allow me to handle the beast you have summoned."

Tatsurion didn't seem too pleased with the spiteful tone of Master Melody's voice as she said the word beast. Tatsurion grabbed Rapids Lurker by the tail and gave it a mighty toss as it bounced off of the barrier Blaze had activated. Tatsurion returned to Aiden and Master Melody and attacked with a giant claw. Master Melody was able to deploy a shield, but Tatsurion managed to smash it and knock her away from Aiden. He was too low on mana to deploy another shield. Tatsurion attacked again and barely missed as Aiden dodged his attack with a lazy roll. He was still weak from his previous injuries from Breaker! Tatsurion was about to deal the last blow when Aiden glanced up and looked into the creatures piercing yellow eyes.

"Do your worst. I'm not afraid and I'm done running."

Tatsurion prepared to strike the last blow with his dangerous claws as a lone voice rose above the chaos of the temple, above the screaming of Master Tyson and Master Melody for Aiden to run, and beyond the veil of pseudo confidence Aiden had antagonized Tatsurion with.

"I won't let you die Aiden Jones! Fight by my side, Dream Pirate!"

Marci let fear and anger fill her as her kata proved successful this time around, and she succeeded in summoning the ghost pirate to her side. The floating specter slightly scared her as it held its long sword by its side and eerily let what resemble spirits escape its chest. Its bony hand reached out as if anticipating a command and before she even had time to process her words, they'd already escaped her mouth.

"Save Aiden! You can't let anything bad happen to him!"

The silent pirate drifted into battle and swung at Tatsurion, causing the attack to end and Tatsurion to defend against the sharp sword. Tatsurion blocked with its wrists as Dream Pirate continued to hold him off while Marci shoved past Master Nero, who appeared rather surprised. She helped Aiden to his feet as he smiled at her gently.

"I knew you'd get it Snow."

"Just shut up before I push your dumb self in to Tatsurion's jaws." She laughed.

Before the two could get away, Tatsurion swung his impressive chains and ensnared Dream Pirate. Tatsurion swung the swashbuckler right between Aiden and Marci, knocking them over and banishing her creature as Tatsurion raised his wrist to unleash a new attack. Before he could attack again, Tatsurion was blind-sided by Rapids Lurker's tail, receiving a strong hit to the face that sent it flying across the arena. Aiden surprised everyone by running toward Tatsurion and not away.

"What are you doing Aiden, that thing is dangerous!" Master Melody called.

"I don't care! It's still my creature and I'm going to stand by Tatsurion's side until we're defeated!"

Tatsurion gazed at Aiden as he stood in front of his enormous creature and held up his gauntlet, ready to fight by Tatsurion's side. He turned to his partner and smiled.

"I told you I was done running didn't I?"

Master Rose and Master Juan interrupted the duel as they burst into the arena's spectator section in a panic.

"Master Nero, we have a creature-sighting two miles east from the Dead Zone!"

"That's not too far away from where I live!" Aiden realized fearfully.

Tatsurion surprised Aiden as he rose to his feet and kneeled before him.

"If this home of yours is so important, I shall lend you my strength to fight for it. Hop on."

Aiden didn't hesitate to race toward the Dead Zone in hopes of saving his mother. He got so caught up in the danger that he left the masters and his friends behind. No matter, he figured. They'd catch up soon and what could go wrong? He had Tatsurion the Unchained on his side now.

* * *

When they arrived near the Dead Zone, it didn't take much searching to figure out where the creature was. It was even bigger than Tatsurion! This orange beast had a main of deep red hair, sharp and deadly looking teeth, and an insatiable appetite.

"Think you can handle that one Tatsurion?"

"Just watch me."

Tatsurion took off full speed toward the creature as Aiden struggled to hold on. Tatsurion leaped toward the giant creature but was easily swatted away by its big hand as it continued to feast upon the remaining tools, supplies, and unfinished sections of a building. Aiden tumbled off of his new partner as he slid past Master Nero.

"Stand down, we'll take it from here!" Master Nero ordered as he summoned his creature. "Banish this beast with the power of light, Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning!"

This creature was an intimidating gray and yellow champion that carried in its hand a powerful staff that hissed with lightning. It floated on the air quickly and obediently attacked the massive giant of a creature. Marci and Zane were right behind the strict master as they rushed over to Aiden and Tatsurion.

"Is that thing what I think it is?" Zane asked skeptically.

"That's Om Nom Nom from the card game!" Marci said in astonishment.

"Yeah," Aiden said urgently as Tatsurion picked him up and placed him back upon his back. "And it's eating this entire area like it was an all you can eat buffet and if we don't stop it here and now, it'll head right for my block. We can't let that happen!"

"We're right behind you AJ!" Marci said confidently.

This time was different. Marci and Zane both knew the urgency of the situation and weren't afraid. They simultaneously performed their creatures' kata and summoned their own creatures to duel with. Within mere moments, Dream Pirate had awakened from its Tatsurion-induced slumber, joined by a new creature. It was a rather short and aged creature, but it was sporting a set of abs and a very long white mustache. It wore brown pants and stood in a battle ready pose as it stared down the enemy with fiery eyes.

"Get him Karate Carrot!" Zane commanded.

"Kick its butt Dream Pirate!"

"Let's go Tatsurion!"

The three creatures charged into battle to aid Ra-Vu as it bombarded Om Nom Nom with lightning blasts that collided with its face as it roared with rage and swung at the small creature army as they struggled to dodge its wide-sweeping movements. Dream Pirate delivered a strong slash to the hungry giant's head the caused it to stumble backward as Tatsurion unleashed his chains and wrapped them around its big feet.

"Now pull!" Aiden yelled.

"Do not order me!"

Tatsurion gave a tremendous pull as the giant tumbled to the earth with a loud thud. Karate Carrot delivered a strong punch to Om Nom Nom's face as it struggled to get up and knocked it back as Dream Pirate and Karate Carrot went in for the kill. To everyone's surprise, the giant opened its massive mouth and this time, something came out… fire. Zane and Marci instantly lost their creatures as they fell back, low on mana and Ra-Vu and Tatsurion stepped back while the hungry creature rose to his feet.

"We need a plan. This thing is almost out of food here and once it is, my mother will be in danger!" Aiden exclaimed.

"I have an idea." Tatsurion said slyly.

"Well? What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Hold on tight."

"What are you-"

Tatsurion took off running heading straight for Om Nom Nom as the goliath swung a large girder and knocked Tatsurion away.

"You have to bob and weave, or else you're just going to get hammered again."

"My name is not Bob, I am Tatsurion the Unchained!"

"That's not what I meant, you have to dodge!" Aiden said in frustration.

"Dodging is for cowards!"

Tatsurion raised his wrist and fired three fast and deadly rockets that zeroed in on Om Nom Nom and erupted in its face as he fell down once more as Ra-Vu and Master Nero ran by them.

"End this Ra-Vu!"

Ra-Vu began to spin its lightning staff swiftly as it formed an ever-growing tornado around Om Nom Nom as the massive creature began to float in the air. Not one to let an opponent go to waste, Tatsurion fired off another round of his rockets and landed a direct hit at the core of the enormous burn belly and banished it. Master Nero glared at Aiden and Tatsurion before banishing Ra-Vu and walking by him.

"We'll discuss this back at the dojo." He said with irritation.

Marci and Zane joined Aiden and Tatsurion as Aiden gazed up at his creature.

"You are an interesting fleshling. For someone without horns, or chains, or fangs, or any real weapon at all really-" Tatsurion realized that the conversation was getting off track from what he'd intended on saying. "Regardless of that, it is an honor to duel with someone with such a worthy spirit. You may summon me for battle anytime." He smiled.

"Thanks Bob- I mean, Tatsurion the Unchained." He said quickly correcting himself.

Tatsurion gazed down at Aiden with a friendly smile that had conveyed more gentleness than the kids ever would have thought Tatsurion capable of showing. "You may call me Bob."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Fourteen**

**Predator and Prey**

"Your actions were rash and dangerous! I told you all that I would banish the beast and you deliberately disobeyed me! The dojo doesn't need acolytes that can't follow the rules."

Aidan, Marci, and Zane stood crestfallen before the livid Master Nero while Master Juan and Master Melody watched him lay into the young teens.

"We're sorry Master Nero, Bob and I had finally begun to see eye to eye and it just felt so cool to battle that creature." Aidan started.

"That beast is not called 'Bob' it is Tatsurion the Unchained. It is a powerful hybrid and not a friend you can pal around with! Kaijudo is a serious art that has age-old rules, such as not touching the creature!"

Finally, Master Melody had stepped forward after what felt like an hour of lecturing and spoke in their defense.

"Master Nero, while they may have broken a few rules in the process, there's no denying that these young cuties are strong and they do have a bit of potential."

Master Nero turned his back on the kids as Master Rose and Master Derrick walked into the council chamber as Master Nero let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's put this to a vote. Who is in favor of training these reckless acolytes?"

Each master gazed at Aidan and the others with highly intense looks that peered through each teen and saw through them to reach the truth of their character.

"I'd like to get to know these cuties better, I say yes." Master Melody smiled.

"They're potential is worth investigating, I'm curious to see what they can do." Master Derrick replied.

"Anyone able to summon a powerful hybrid and be effectual in a battle with a creature of that size is worth accepting." Master Juan said flatly.

"They'll need to learn how to behave properly as acolytes, but all things considered, they're worth investing some time in." Master Rose rationalized.

"Then I guess it's decided. Acolytes, hold out your gauntlets."

Aiden, Marci, and Zane each held out their gauntlets as the masters did the same, infusing each training gauntlet with powerful mana and altering its appearance. Zane's gauntlet took on a green and white coloring, Marci obtained a purple and white gauntlet, and Aiden's gauntlet became red and green. The newly initiated acolytes gazed at their mana surging gauntlets for a moment, and then they looked to each other with varying levels of pride and excitement.

"Welcome to the order of Kaijudo." Master Nero said adamantly.

* * *

"I don't believe I understand your fascination with this young man. Sure, he can duel fairly competently, but I've yet to see anything special about him."

"I wouldn't expect you to see it right away master, but I can assure you he's worth keeping an eye on."

"Well Breaker, far be it from me to question your opinion. Do you really think this course of action is necessary though? You may end up with a result you don't particularly favor."

"I've calculated every possible scenario and I have concluded that it is impossible to be dissatisfied with any of them."

Breakers gazed at his master from across the well-organized desk and looked straight into his cold and calm eyes. He gave him a slight smile before spinning around in his chair to gaze out of twenty story window into the setting sun.

"If that's the case, I won't stop you from your little experiment. Just keep in mind that I need you to take care of business as well, so don't go investing all of your time into this young man."

"Wouldn't think of it master."

Breaker departed his master's presence as his faithful vassal entered the room with a dutiful stride and bowed to his young master.

"Ah, you have news for me Seneschal?"

"Yes master. The duelist you requested be found is now contracted and is awaiting your first command."

"Excellent, as my first command, I would like the first target obtained at any cost. Make sure it's perfectly clear that I will not tolerate failure."

"As you command master," Seneschal said as he departed.

* * *

Aiden sat at the table silently, stoically scanning the rows of cards that covered the table in Marci's room as she rested on her bed with her face buried in her chemistry book.

"You're taking your defeat way too seriously man, it's just a card game."

This comment caught Aiden's attention immediately, forcing him to shift his gaze from his cards to his friends as he gazed with a stern and slightly angry stare.

"I thought that to until we entered that tournament. If we don't take this seriously, we'll be in for a world of trouble. Breaker is out there somewhere and he knows that we survived. He sent that Gigargon after us and clearly wants us gone, so while you focus on your dumb chemistry, I'm going to make sure I can protect myself!"

Aiden trembled slightly at the rage he had inadvertently bestowed upon his words as Marci looked at him with a forlorn stare. Aiden let his head sink as remorse gripped his heart.

"I'm sorry Snow… I'm just frustrated and overwhelmed with all that's been happening lately. I shouldn't have taken it out on you-"

Marci swung her hand at Aiden and smacked him in the face, causing him to lose his balance in his chair and go crashing down to the floor as Marci toward above him.

"You idiot!" she shouted with tears of anger in her eyes. "You need to quit feeling sorry for yourself and remember that you're not the only one whose life is changing! I hate Breaker too! He defeated me, just like you, but you don't see me going all Armageddon and thirst for vengeance! We're still teens, and we still have school to take care of, and I will not stand for you shouting at me! You got that?"

"Yes ma'am!" Aiden said hurriedly.

His phone vibrated as he checked the glowing screen. It was a private message. He opened it curiously and read it quickly as urgency and fear rushed into his eyes, but only for a moment. He wouldn't let Marci see him hurt. He wouldn't let Marci be put in danger because of him…

"Look, I've got to get home for dinner before my mom freaks out, but I'll text you later."

"Fine, try not to do anything stupid on your trip back."

Aiden gave Marci a firm hug, holding her for a few moments longer than normal as she became slightly paranoid.

"Dude, what's your deal?"

"Nothing, you're just really warm and I was feeling a little chilly."

"Whatever man, get back before your mom kills you!" she laughed.

Aiden waved goodbye to Marci before departing and walking down the street, heading for the Dead Zone's quarry. Aiden moved with determination and rage as he hurried down the darkening streets.

"I won't let you get away with this Breaker."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Fifteen**

**Flames of Rage**

Aiden peered around the dark and empty opening, met only with dry grass and the slow, rhythmic motion of the small stream to his left. He'd read the text right. He'd gone to the exact spot Breaker beckoned him to, gone alone, and didn't summon his creature. Despite all of this, he was all alone and standing completely vulnerable to an attack. He knew this was what Breaker had wanted, so why wasn't he acting on the opportunity?

"I'm glad you showed up."

Aiden spun around to face Breaker, standing just as alone and open as he was. Alone had been the operative word in the phrase.

"Breaker, what have you done with my mom! You said that if I showed up you'd give her back!"

"Did you even bother to check your home before following my instructions?"

"Why would I have done that?" he snapped in anger. "My house is two streets down from the path I had to walk to get here; you said I had to be here exactly after sundown!"

Breaker walked past Aiden as he trembled with anger. He stood rigidly, gazing into the sky as the stars began to appear.

"All factors I considered before sending the message. You should really listen to your girlfriend, hitting the books could do you some good-"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Aiden snapped as he raised his fist, ready to strike Breaker while his back was turned when he felt the grip of cold metal stay his hand.

"Aiden, I wouldn't be too hasty if I were you. Roton doesn't like playmates that break the rules."

Aiden's gaze slowly shifted to meet the glowing red eyes of a large mechanical menace. Opposing him was a sick and twisted image out of the toy box from hell. Roton was a tall mechanical wind-up toy with a spinning blade spanning the entire distance from the bottom of its torso all the way up its face. The sickening clanks and buzzes the toy made froze Aiden in his tracks as a bead of sweat began to run down his face.

"Have you been spying on my friends?" he demanded calmly.

"Spying is such an ugly word. I'd like to think of it as checking up on interesting targets."

"What is it you want exactly? It couldn't be a fight if you disallowed the summoning of my creature. Why am I even here?" he demanded.

"Well, it's clearly not because of your great decision-making. I have big plans for you Aiden. I find you to be quite fascinating."

"Yeah, well let's see if you find this interesting!"

Aiden dropped to the ground swiftly and delivered a sharp kick to the evil toy's leg, sending it toppling over as he fluidly moved into his summoning poses.

"Tatsurion the Unchained!"

Bob leaped forth from the veil as Aiden fell to one knee, panting slightly out of breath as Tatsurion gazed at him with surprise.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm a little low on mana, so we need to win this duel quickly."

"No problem!"

Tatsurion grabbed Aiden and threw him on his back as he charged Roton.

"Roton the Destroyer, teach these fools a lesson!"

Tatsurion swung his chain at the evil toy and caught the saw on its chest just as it begun to spin, drawing Aiden and his creature closer to a world of pain.

"I've got you both now!"

"Can't you pull back?" Aiden asked urgently.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Tatsurion shouted back.

Aiden hopped off of Tatsurion's back and ran toward Roton the Destroyer. The mechanical tool swung its robotic arm at him as he ducked and rolled toward him, delivering another sharp kick that sent it crashing to the ground. Roton lost its footing and edge on Tatsurion as he swung it into the stream and raised his right arm.

"End this Bob!"

Tatsurion unleashed the rockets that added to the hybrid's impressive power and banished the evil creature back to where it came from.

"Well played AJ, but you'll have to do better than that!"

Another resident from the toy shop of horror appeared, but far faster than Roton had and delivered a slicing to Tatsurion's exposed back, sending him back home. The puppet was smaller than Roton, but its sinister grin was still more than enough to scare the crap out of Aiden. It had vicious claws and evil yellow eyes filled with maliciousness. It moved about on strings like a razor-sharp marionette.

"Allow me to introduce you to my little friend, Razorkinder Puppet master. Please, finish off Mr. Jones for me. I am beginning to grow quite tired of that look on his face."

Aiden stared at the creature with such clear terror that it was making even him sick. Moments after the command, the puppet was upon him, striking like lightning as it slashed away at his shield. It was all he could do and even that wouldn't be much use for long. He was low on mana and running out of options. He tried to escape and put some distance between him and the creature, but it was too quick and he was too tired. He found himself on the edge of the stream, lying beside the calmly flowing water as Razorkinder Puppet stood over him.

"Take him out Razorkinder."

The puppet let out an ear-piercing wail that assaulted Aiden's ears as he held out his gauntlet in hopes of generating one more shield, but to no avail as he fell back down and shut his eyes.

"Hurry up and finish him Razorkinder!"

Razorkinder began spinning like a top as its claws turned it into a deadly shredder that was drawing closer and closer to Aiden's face as he tried to back away, but he had nowhere else to go.

"Razorkinder stop!"

The wicked puppet heard its master's cry and stopped in confusion as Aiden opened his eyes to find Breaker writhing in agony and gripping his head with both hands. Aiden distanced himself from the puppet, but this feeble action was pointless. Breaker banished his own creature and stood facing Aiden trembling with pain, but still resolute in his words.

"You won't be so lucky next time Aiden Jones. Next time we cross paths, I will destroy you!"

Breaker disappeared through a tear in the veil as Aiden struggled to sit up on his elbows. He crashed back down and passed out in relief and fatigue.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Sixteen**

**Hard Knocks**

"You should be happy that you got out of that conversation with only a few bruises. Knowing her, she probably would've done more damage to you than Breaker would have."

"Thanks Zane, that's exactly what I needed to hear." Aiden said sarcastically as he rubbed the bump on his head from where Marci hit him.

Zane and Aiden were walking through the halls of their school, just back from a very violent and very attention drawing lunch with Marci. To be more specific, Zane had just returned from lunch, Aiden had returned from the infirmary.

"I just don't get why Marci is always giving me such a tough time! It's always, 'Stop being so reckless' and 'Start using your head before I knock it off' oh, and we can't forget 'If I had a dollar for every time you did something stupid, I'd be able to afford five unsuccessful brain surgeries for you' I can't help that Breaker's a jerk!"

"Calm down man, it's over now. Marci is only so tough on you because she cares. Try to see the positives and not just the negatives."

"Well if she cares about me why can't she do it the way you do? You know, with fewer fists and more words?"

"When was the last time you listened to one of Marci's lectures and actually did what she said?"

Aiden had to stop a moment and try to recall a time when he actually had listened to her lectures. He didn't necessarily remember a date or time frame, but he did remember something about playing on the monkey bars.

"Yeah, I'll get back to you on that."

"You better call Mrs. Evers and tell her you can't make it after school since you and Marci got detentions"

"I don't even understand why I have to go; I'm clearly the victim here!" Aiden complained as he dialed the number.

* * *

Once classes were over, Aiden and Marci were sentenced to endure the jobs even the janitors didn't want to do. If it weren't called punishment, it probably would've broken child labor laws. At least, that's how it seemed to Aiden. Marci and Aiden were sent to the gym to take care of all the equipment and they also had to clean up the cafeteria, which is always a disgusting mess on pizza Fridays. Marci worked on inflating all the volleyballs while Aiden begrudgingly rolled up the heavy floor mats that the wrestlers got blood on.

"This is so dumb. I don't know why I have to be punished for getting the snot kicked out of me. You really have anger issues snow."

"Yeah, I do have issues, they're called Aiden Jones! Do you know how frustrating it is to have to worry about you getting yourself into trouble all the time?"

"Well no one is asking you to worry all the time; I can take care of myself just fine!" Aiden said adamantly.

Marci let a mocking laugh escape as Aiden dropped the giant black mat he'd been struggling to roll up.

"Is that why I always have to bail you out of jams? And is that why I have to save you from Ryder all the time?"

"I don't need saving from Ryder! I'm not afraid of him in the least bit!"

Marci's eyes filled with worry and apprehension as she motioned toward the door, but Aiden was too upset to catch her gesture.

"That guy is a big dumb animal, why would I be afraid of someone who can't even spell what he is?"

A large hand rested on Aiden's shoulder as his body trembled slightly. He was getting really tired of being sneaked up on all the time.

"Well if you're not afraid of me yet, it looks like I need to start working a bit harder huh?"

As soon as Aiden turned to meet Ryder's gaze, he pulled back, ready to punch Aiden with his giant fist.

"Aiden get out-of-the-way!"

Marci pushed him to the ground as his punch struck her in face and she fell to the ground with him.

"Marci! Dammit Ryder you've gone too far this time! I won't let you-"

Aiden's words were abruptly cut off when one of Ryder's stooges struck Aiden in the stomach and sent all the air rushing out of him as he folded in on his self. Ryder was looking only slightly worried that he'd hit a girl, but then something came over him. Rage.

"I still have to pay you back for making me look bad in front of the school Davis."

Ryder stepped toward Marci and his eyes widened in shock as Aiden stood in his path.

"You want to pick a fight with a girl who's already down? That's disgusting. You guys have no sense of decency and no honor if you'd go and do something as revolting as that. If you feel the need to pick on somebody so badly, pick on me. I meant it when I said I wasn't afraid of you."

Ryder and his three wrestling goons surrounded Aiden as Marci gazed up at her friend with tearful eyes, hoping that he wasn't seriously doing this. She could see something in his hand. He was fighting with all of his strength not to use it, but the desire was there. At the last moment, he slipped it back into his pocket as the beating began. Ryder and his goons didn't pull any punches as Aiden stood there and took it all. Before they could do any true harm, the ceased their attack as the voices of two teachers echoed from the hall. Ryder's goons were first to flee and Ryder was close behind them, but he hesitated to leave. He wanted to get one more look at Aiden before departing.

"Learn your place on the food chain, guppy."

Ryder left as Marci rushed over to her childhood friend and helped him to sit up. Aiden's injuries were noticeable, but they were serious, just a few more bruises and a busted lip to match Marci's. He was lucky they avoided his face.

"You dumb boy, why did you go and do that? I could have taken those jerks all by myself!"

"Of course you could have Snow," he said with a smile on his face. "I just didn't want you to."

Marci embraced him, crying tears of anger, sadness, and joy.

"You are such a stupid, reckless, cocky… wonderful friend."

"Thanks," he laughed reaching into his pocket. "I'm just glad they didn't hurt too badly."

Aiden pulled out his gauntlet and held it in his hand as Marci held his hand. She gazed into his eyes with pride as Aiden shyly avoided her stare.

"I'm proud of you for not summoning Tatsurion to eat those guys. It took a lot of courage and discipline to do what you did."

"Please don't talk about it. I might just change my mind.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Seventeen**

**The Forces of Darkness**

"Just rest up, I'll finish up cleaning the cafeteria."

"Are you sure about that Snow? I can still help if you want me to."

"Don't worry about it dude, I owe you one for taking that beating for me. Also I'm… really sorry about all that stuff I said before. You don't need me. You're tough enough to handle whatever comes your way."

Marci walked past Aiden as she deposited some paper into the recycling bin and on her way back, Aiden grabbed her by the hand and squeezed it firmly.

"That's not true Marci. I'll always need my best friend."

She was at a loss for words. She walked over to Aiden and gave him a tight hug before heading to the bathroom. Aiden fell back on the table, and sighed in exasperation. He heard the click of the cafeteria doors opening and the soft patter of footsteps as the doors slammed shut. The steps were cautious and light on the white tile floor. Aiden slowly rose up and meet the timid gaze of Dawn as she practically fainted.

"Oh my, Aiden what happened to you?" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh this?" he asked nonchalantly. "I just had another run-in with Ryder and his goons. I'll be fine."

Dawn stood in front of Aiden, her timid gaze not daring to meet his as she slowly reached out and rested her hands on top of his.

"Your aura is all frantic. It's so afraid and cold. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Aiden was fairly confused about Dawn's aura talk, but that wasn't all of Aiden's troubles. Both he and Dawn were shaking as they faced each other with wandering eyes.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Marci walked in as Dawn's cheeks blazed bright red and she stepped back Aiden like he was carrying a contagious disease.

"You're not interrupting anything! Dawn and I were just talking about my injuries." Aiden said hurriedly.

"Right," Marci said skeptically. "Well you're welcome to stay and hang out with us if you want."

"I have to get going!"

Dawn rushed out of the cafeteria in a nervous mess as Aiden and Marci watched her leave in such a distress. Marci elbowed Aiden in the arm slightly in a joking fashion as she remarked on Aiden's ability to drive women away.

"Do you just want to bail on this? I think we've done enough work for one day and you got the lunch room to look super nice. We should be cleared to go."

"Sounds good to me, it's pretty late anyways. Wanna grab a bite before heading home?"

"That sounds perfect to me."

Marci helped Aiden off the table as they left the cafeteria behind and walked down the silent halls of their school. They made it halfway down the hallway when all the lights suddenly went out and an eerie feeling fell over them.

"Do the lights normally go out this early?" Marci asked cautiously.

"Not normally, no. It's entirely too early to shut them off now."

While in the middle of their curiosity, a loud scream filled their ears as they headed for the staircase. When they reached the second floor, they found Alice cornered by the same evil toy that had snuck up on Tatsurion and caught him and Aiden off guard. She was on the ground and crying as the insane puppet slowly approached their classmate. Marci was the first to act. She charged Razorkinder and struck it with her backpack, knocking it away from Alice as Aiden grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down the hall as Marci followed close behind.

"I bet you don't think all the studying I do is pointless now huh?"

"No, knowledge is power and all of that crap, I get it! We have to get out of the school, Breaker is here!"

"What was that thing and what does it want with me?" Alice shouted in fear.

"Just follow us and try to stay calm!" Marci demanded.

The three teens ran down the hall and ducked into the band room as Razorkinder passed it by. They moved further in and away from the door as they made their way toward the storage room.

"We need to fight back. I'll summon my Dream Pirate and take him out, you keep Alice safe."

"Screw that! I want to fight too! Bob and I still have a score to settle with that creep." Aiden objected.

"I can understand that, but you're weak and summoning Bob inside our school isn't necessarily the best idea if you don't want all the cameras to catch you riding a twenty-foot tall monster."

Aiden admitted defeat on the matter as Marci proceeded to summon her creature. Dream Pirate emerged from the veil and stood before Marci awaiting an order as Alice jumped back in fear, clutching Aiden's arm.

"What is that thing?" she shouted.

"It's our ally in this fight. Dream Pirate, take out that creepy puppet, but try to stay out of sight! Take extra caution around the video cameras as well!"

Dream Pirate nodded as it vanished, moving though the walls as Marci followed her creature into battle. Aiden remained close by, standing in the doorway as he watched the battle take place. Razorkinder stood at the opposite end of the hall as Dream Pirate attacked from the walls, aiming for the puppet's strings. Razorkinder jumped back and flung jagged knives at the pirate the caught into the walls as Dream Pirate retreated into them. Marci was holding her own in the fight until Aiden caught sight of another creature sneaking up behind Marci. It was Roton the Destroyer. Aiden darted into the hall and rushed toward Marci, throwing up a shield to protect her from the toy's spinning blade of death, but he wouldn't be able to keep the shield up for long.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up for you Snow! I need your help holding this thing off!"

"I can't! This stupid puppet won't let up! I can't take my eyes off of it!" Marci said as she deployed a shield to protect against Razorkinder's knives.

Out of the corner of Aiden's eye he saw yet another creature; only this one was smaller. It was a mosquito about the size of a small bird that landed on Alice's shoulder and began draining her. She passed out as Aiden was forced to watch her fall. Breaker showed himself finally, only to walk over to Alice's unconscious body and carry her away.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Eighteen**

**The Plan**

"And you're sure that Alice was the target?" Master Nero asked as he checked the surveillance screen of the city he set up with creatures he called Stalker Spheres.

"Well, that would explain why Breaker took her now wouldn't it?" Marci said impatiently.

Master Nero was about to launch into one of his respect lectures right when Master Tyson stepped in and spoke to Marci directly.

"Why were you not able to defeat Breaker? You wield the power of darkness and that alone should give you unbeatable strength."

"Sir," Zane began nervously. "Breaker uses darkness creatures as well."

"And it was two against one! If Breaker had fought me fair and square, I would've demolished that guy!"

"There is nothing fair or square about the art of Kaijudo!" Master Nero erupted. "When in the fray, there is only victory and defeat."

"And we don't have time for defeat." Master Tyson said sternly.

Marci's eyes filled with anger and self-loathing as Master Rose put her arm around her and pulled her close. She gave her a friendly smile before turning to her colleagues.

"Give the Cutie a break, she's still new and she did very well against Breaker. I think you're forgetting that Breaker is a very powerful duelist and he's been giving our order trouble for the better part of two years now."

Master Nero and Master Tyson were reluctant to admit that truth, but it didn't take long for Master Juan to step up and reiterate the point.

"What's important is that Aiden and Marci safe and that we focus on the here and now. There is a young lady out there in Breaker's possession and we're overlooking who else is in this plot as well."

The masters grew silent in painful realization as Aiden, Marci, and Zane gazed into the solemn faces of the duel masters. Aiden was the first to venture the question that had been on the acolytes' minds.

"Who else do we have to deal with?"

"A very powerful and very dangerous enemy to the art of Kaijudo and both realms… his name is Envoy and he's been abusing his dueling prowess for years. We kicked him out of the Kaijudo order ten years ago, banning him from any temple and sentencing him to have his mind erased with cyber viruses. When the time came to claim his memories, several darkness creatures assaulted the temple and it took our combined power to drive them back, but Envoy escaped." Master Nero said with a touch of shame and a lot of anger in his voice.

"We haven't seen him ever since." Master Rose added.

"How do you know that Breaker is working for Envoy? Maybe Breaker is just a really angry duelist that happened to find a gauntlet." Zane suggested.

"Highly unlikely," Master Tyson began. "For a duelist like Breaker to have the power to summon creatures as strong as Gigargon and be able to manifest the true energy during a duel would take years of training."

"So if we're really up against Breaker and Envoy, what's the plan?" Aiden asked ready to battle.

"The plan is for my Stalker Spheres to continue reconnaissance while the Masters and I track down Envoy's hideout. You will stay in the arena and practice your kata."

"But Master Nero-" Marci began.

"No buts!" he said cutting her off. "You all have much more to learn before dealing with Envoy."

The Duel masters departed, walking passed the young acolytes as Aiden and Marci trembled with anger.

"Come on guys; let's go to the arena and train. It's better than standing here upset." Zane suggested.

* * *

Zane was the only one truly interested in following Master Nero's orders. He fine-tuned his kata poses, worked on the mana drawing pose, and worked on the kata for the five civilizations. Aiden and Marci on the other hand were a different story. They we sitting in the stands, sulking over being taken for granted.

"You cuties look so sad! Try and cheer up, you'll get your chance to shine, I promise."

"Not with Master Tyson and Master Nero being so uptight." Marci said in frustration.

"Well maybe you'll cheer up after I give you these."

Master Melody handed Aiden and Marci each a new tablet, giving a purple and sinister looking one to Aiden and a light red tablet with the mark of the fire civilization to Marci.

"Maybe having a new friend to summon in battle will make those meanies think of you a little more highly." She smiled.

"Thanks Master Melody!" Aiden and Marci exclaimed joyously.

Master Melody departed to join the other duel masters on the investigation and Marci took one look at Aiden as they both switched tablets.

"There's no way Breaker can defeat me with this powerful creature! I'll make him pay for ganging up on us!"

"And I've got a score to settle with that jerk as well!"

Zane ran over to his friends and looked at them with disappointment.

"Just having more creatures won't make you any stronger. You actually have to get off of your lazy butts and practice!"

Aiden and Marci gazed at each other, surprised by Zane's display of a backbone as they caught sight of a new vigor within his eyes.

"If you're looking for a butt-kicking then I'd be glad to supply you with one!" Marci smiled.

"Yeah, I'll show you the error of that outburst!" Aiden said ready to duel.

The acolytes lost track of time, dueling and honing their skills in the arena, before long it was dinner time and there was still no sign of the masters yet. Rather than wait for their return, they started walking home together. The walk would take a good deal of time considering the dojo was downtown, closer to the richer district of town. Aiden and Marci were in one of their rare conversations where they didn't kill each other, but Zane was awfully quiet.

"I don't understand why you didn't use your new creature; it was the perfect time to practice summoning it." Aiden said to Marci as they walked side by side.

"I didn't use it because I love Dream Pirate. Besides, you didn't summon your new creature either!"

"Yeah, I'm not going to show you my super awesome creature if you won't show me yours!"

Marci turned on Aiden, looking up into his eyes as he stopped abruptly before he bumped into her.

"I'll show you soon enough. Just try to be patient."

Zane bumped into Aiden and knocked him into Marci as they stumbled forward. Marci shoved passed Aiden and grabbed Zane by his shirt's collar.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You've been acting different all day."

Zane was silent and his eyes were cast away from Marci's. He looked so sad that it only took a few moments for Marci to feel bad about calling him out and for Aiden to share in his pain.

"Aww… you're upset over Alice being gone aren't you?"

"If I'd been there I could have helped you guys fight Breaker. I could've made a difference! Maybe she would still be here…"

Marci hugged Zane firmly as his eyes widened in shock. He was rigid and caught off guard by her compassion.

"Don't worry Zane, it's going to be okay." She assured him.

"We'll get her back buddy," Aiden said patting his friend's shoulder. "I think I've got an idea you guys; follow me."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Nineteen**

**The Bandit**

"This is crazy Aiden! We need to get out of here! If we get caught we're going get in so much trouble!"

"I'm actually with captain logic on this one. This is crossing so many lines dude."

"That's why we're not going to get caught. Maybe if we look around, we can get some ideas of where to look or why Alice was taken."

Aiden led the way over the fence and into the huge estate the Alice lived in as Marci and Zane hesitated to crossover. After watching Aiden sneak in the shadows and move closer toward the mansion, they decided to follow him in. Zane gave Marci the boost she needed to get over the fence as he followed her over. They caught up to Aiden as they passed the fountain and ducked into the bushes that rested along the building. There was a door about five feet to their left and they only noticed it when they heard the handle turn.

"Quick, get down guys!"

A cook emerged from the door and walked over to the trash cans a few more feet away with two large bags. They could hear the clamor of dishes and the many sounds of cooking as the chef when back inside. Marci exhaled a deep sigh before swatting Aiden's arm.

"This is such a stupid idea! We're never going to get passed all of those cooks!"

"I guess we'll just have to find another way inside." Aiden said as he moved along the side of the building and turned the corner quickly.

"You're so stupid!" Marci chastised from behind.

When Zane and Marci caught up with Aiden, they'd found him scaling the side of the building by climbing the tree that rested near the building. The branches were just sturdy enough for Aiden to climb on and make his way into the open window. Marci went next and then Zane. Once inside the well-furnished home, they turned the light on and noticed the pink carpet, the frilly white drapes, and all the other girly accessories. The closet was huge and over-flowing with outfits and the pictures on the wall were enough to bring Zane to tears.

"Try and be strong man, we'll find her. I promise." Aiden reassured his friend.

"I always thought about what it would be like to be in Alice's room. I always assumed that if I got the chance to be here, I'd be a lot happier than this."

"I just don't know what I'm going to do Gwen…"

"I hear voices from down the hall! Quick, turn out the lights and hide!" Marci ordered.

Aiden shut off the lights as Zane crawled under the bed, Marci hid under the desk, and Aiden dove into the closet. Only moments later, the door opened and a man with watery red eyes, a ruggedly shaven face, short blonde hair and an expensive blue suit appeared in the room. He walked over to the desk where Marci was hiding and Aiden watched his friend draw in a deep breath as the man stepped on her hand. He reached on to the desk and picked up a picture of Alice and kissed it sadly.

"I miss you so much honey…"

"Sweetie, it'll be alright, we'll find her soon."

A middle-aged woman with short blonde hair and tired blue eyes walked in and grabbed her husband's hands as she gazed up at him. Watching Alice's mom pull her dad away from her photo may have been the saddest thing Aiden had ever seen. Once they were gone, the kids emerged from their hiding places and Marci walked over to Aiden, punching him in the arm with her good hand.

"He was wearing cleats Aiden! This was the worst idea you've ever had!"

"Are you sure about that? I can think of a handful of other ideas that are easily worse than this one." Aiden smiled.

"You know what?" Marci yelled preparing to strike Aiden again as Zane stepped in the way.

"We should just leave now before we get caught." Zane pleaded.

"Not until we've looked around and figured out what Breaker wants with Alice."

They looked around, but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary with her. Everything in her room suggested that she was just a normal teen with a normal life. Zane sat down on a wicker chair that rested in the corner as Aiden stood over by the desk, staring at the very same picture he saw Alice's father looking at.

"There's just no reason for Breaker to want to kidnap a normal girl." Aiden sighed in frustration.

"Well… there's always the obvious reason."

"If that were the case, why didn't he take you? Last I checked, you were a girl too." He replied.

"That's easy, Alice is prettier than Marci."

"What did you say?" Marci shouted.

Marci was quick to lay into Zane as she delivered a flurry of hits that made Aiden flinch. He was afraid to interfere with Marci's rage, but the last thing he needed was for Marci to kill Zane while they were still on their mission.

"Take it easy Marci, you can assault Zane later, we need to get out of here before your violence gets us busted."

Just as Aiden pulled Marci off of Zane, a loud crash sounded from down the hall and before any reason had crossed his mind, Aiden had raced out the door and down the hall. The commotion led him to a large library where Alice's father was, but he wasn't the only one that awaited him. There was a duelist here with a large creature that was staring Alice's father down, scaring him as she ran her gauntlet through her dark red hair and set her auburn eyes on the middle-aged man. She didn't look but a few years older than him and the others. Her creature was a large, four-legged beast that looked like a dinosaur made of molten hot rock.

"Now I'm sure you don't want any trouble, for you or your daughter, so just give me the information I'm looking for and you won't have to die here!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Please don't hurt me!"

"It looks like we'll have to do this the hard way then. Stonesaur, teach this old man a lesson!"

Before the creature could harm Alice's father, Bob swung his chain around Stonesaur and slammed it into a bookshelf. Alice's father ran toward Aiden as the red-head swung a whip and caught him by the leg, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want with Alice's dad?" Aiden demanded.

"This old man has secrets that my employer has taken interest in and I'm here to beat them out of him. You're going to regret getting into a duel with the Legendary Bandit Scarlet, boy."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Taming the Veil- Chapter Twenty**

**Pressure**

"Bob, take care of Stonesaur! I'm going after Scarlet and Alice's father!"

Scarlet pulled Alice's father across the floor and toward her as Aiden charged her. She attacked him with a second whip as he hopped over the leather whip and threw himself over a desk, taking cover from the flaming stones that Stonesaur was firing.

"I won't let you ruin my mission for Master Envoy you stupid little boy! You have no chance of defeating me!"

Aiden peered over the top of the desk to see Tatsurion being rammed into several bookshelves by Stonesaur's horn as Scarlet cracked her whip once more, nearly taking Aiden's head off. Aiden found himself trapped behind the desk, struggling to think of a strategy for fighting Scarlet. He was forced to take action when a giant flaming lizard with large muscles smashed the desk in front of him as he staggered backward. Tatsurion was too far away to save him as he deployed his shields to protect against the lizard's powerful punches.

"Hurry up and kill that insolent child Jetflame Bodyguard!"

Before Jetflame Bodyguard could strike Aiden down, Marci and Dream Pirate came to the rescue. Dream Pirate knocked the flaming lizard out-of-the-way as Marci raced over to Aiden.

"Are you okay AJ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the assist! Can I count on you to take care of that lizard?"

"You know damn well you can!" she smiled determined to win.

Aiden took a look at Scarlet and saw her texting on her phone and at that moment inspiration struck him when he saw Zane rush into the library.

"Bob! Fire one of your rockets at Scarlet!"

Tatsurion fired one of his rockets toward scarlet and she couldn't text while holding her whips at the same time. She dropped her phone and one of her whips to deploy a shield while Aiden glanced at Zane.

"Get the phone before she does!"

Zane ran for the phone and ducked passed Dream Pirate and Jetflame Bodyguard as Scarlet went for the phone as well. He dived to the ground and scooped it up as he rolled away from Scarlet. A look a fury crossed her eyes as Zane distanced himself from her and Jetflame Bodyguard and Dream Pirate's fight separated the two.

"Search the recent messages to see if you can find where Breaker took Alice!"

"I'm all over it!"

"You'll pay for that!"

Stonesaur shot more of its molten rocks out and caught Dream Pirate in the back while it was fighting Jetflame Bodyguard, sending it back to the creature realm. Jetflame Bodyguard rushed Marci as Tatsurion threw himself in front of Marci as Jetflame Bodyguard knocked him through the window, sending him crashing into the fountain as he got sent back as well.

"Aiden what's the plan now?" Marci asked.

"We've still got mana! We can still fight!"

"You guys! I know where Alice is! She's close to here! I'm going after her; will you guys be alight here?"

"Don't worry about us, go rescue your girlfriend!" Marci smiled.

Zane raced out of the library and around the hall as Scarlet rose from the ground in obvious anger and prepared to summon another creature.

"Go after that meddler, Jet-Thrust Darter!"

From the veil, emerged a small blue lizard with a snake-like body and two scaly rocket wings on the sides of its face. It moved so quickly that it flew straight passed Marci and Aiden, nearly knocking them over as they opposed Stonesaur and Jetflame Bodyguard.

"It's time to end this, Little Hissy!"

"Take her down, Gorgeon, Shadow of Gluttony!"

The size of her immense creature shocked Marci. It was a gray and had a large belly and exposed rib cage It had a wavy ghost tail as well as sharp fangs and claws. Aiden was also surprised by the size of his creature too, but not in the same way. His creature was a little lizard with a deep green shell that made it look like a pill bug. Little Hissy curled up into a ball, frightened by the sight of Stonesaur.

"How in the world are you going to fight with that little guy?" Marci asked worriedly.

"We'll make do somehow!"

Aiden picked up his creature and dodged a vicious punch from Jetflame Bodyguard as he ran into the rows of bookshelves.

"Take care of Stonesaur Marci, we'll banish this one!"

"If you say so." She said preparing to do battle with Stonesaur.

"You're in way over your head little girl! Stick her ghost Stonesaur!"

Stonesaur fired more of its rocks, but Gorgeon swallowed them whole as Stonesaur charged it and Marci. She dived out-of-the-way as Gorgeon became intangible and Stonesaur crashed into the wall. The battle was becoming intense and Alice's dad was beginning to freak out. Marci rushed toward him and squatted down beside him as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"I know you; you were on the homecoming committee with Alice last year. Why do you have these monsters and why is this happening?"

"I need you to relax sir, this woman is trying to hurt you and I need to focus on stopping her and you're getting in the way of that. I need you to get out of here. Take your wife and get away from this fight."

Alice's father was confused, but he still had the common sense to listen to Marci. He rose to his feet with Marci's help and quickly fled the battlefield while Gorgeon covered his escape.

* * *

Zane rushed down the hall and made his way down the stairs as the banister beside him shattered as he tumbled down the last few steps. He gazed up and saw a blue lizard flying around like a rocket, intent on grounding Zane permanently.

"I've got a girl to rescue! I can't let you stand in my way! Karate Carrot!"

Within moments, Karate Carrot emerged from beyond the veil, prepared for a battle as Jet-thrust Darter made a beeline for him and Karate Carrot crossed his arms to guard against the impact. Zane's creature was sent flying back into him as they both crashed to the ground, tumbling backwards as the speedy lizard propelled its self through the air. Zane and his creature rose to their feet slowly, cautious of Jet-Thrust Darter's next move.

"You can't hit that thing unless you concentrate! The chances of getting multiple shots at this thing are really low, so we need to make this next shot count!"

Jet-Thrust Darter orbited Karate Carrot numerous times at great speeds. Karate Carrot closed its eyes and focused on the sound of the air around the lizard as it prepared for the next attack. Jet-Thrust Darter spun around and threw itself at Zane's creature like a missile as Zane watched in fear for his creature. At the last moment before impact, Karate Carrot side-stepped the attack and delivered a powerful chop that hit with enough force to banish the lizard.

* * *

Scarlet staggered forward as her mana faltered slightly, alerting her to her creature's banishment. She caught sight of Aiden trying to escape her lizard with his tiny creature held close. He tried to push the shelves down on Jetflame Bodyguard, but it was strong enough to smash the shelves as they fell. Aiden was desperate for a plan and thinking quickly, he tossed up a large book at the menacing creature and it tore it in half, spreading the pages all over and obscuring its eyesight as Aiden used this to his advantage. When it could finally see again, Aiden was gone. It stalked the rows of shelves, searching desperately for Aiden, not knowing that the target wasn't that far away. Aiden gazed down at his frightened creature and began petting it calmly.

"Little guy, we have to work together on this, or else that thing is gonna destroy us! You have to trust me on this." Aiden whispered urgently.

Little Hissy in-curled itself and gave Aiden a brave smile as he went over the plan with his new friend. Moments later, he dropped Little Hissy to the ground and it began to roll across the floor as Jetflame Bodyguard went after it. Meanwhile, Aiden had climbed down from the ten foot shelf and began shoving the heavy shelves, placing them at angles. Little Hissy was frantically trying to escape its attacker, but Jetflame Bodyguard was getting closer and closer to hitting the mark. Aiden had moved six different shelves before he saw his creature get kicked by the brutish creature and was sent flying into Aiden. Little Hissy trembled in his arms as he gazed down at his baby creature and placed his gauntlet on Hissy.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll fix you up!"

He was low on mana, but it didn't matter. His creature needed him and he wasn't going to let him down. Jetflame Bodyguard walked toward Aiden as he backed away. He gazed around quickly to get his bearings and soon, it all fell into place.

"Let's take this thing out!"

Little Hissy curled into a ball and Aiden gave him a strong toss as Hissy rotated swiftly and flew past the giant lizard. He bounced off the bookshelf and soon the duel became a giant game of pinball as Hissy ricocheted off the six shelves that had formed a circle, enclosing Jetflame Bodyguard. Hissy slammed into the large lizard several times, gaining speed and power with each bounce and weakening the creature until it had been banished and Hissy flew into Aiden's arms as they both fell to the ground.

* * *

Stonesaur had a difficult time dueling against Gorgeon considering its limited techniques and the specter's ghostly form. Gorgeon floated in front of Marci as she waved her gauntlet and her creature let out a deafening screech that Scarlet blocked with her shield, but her ears filled with splitting pain.

"I… will not let you defeat me!" she said struggling to stand.

Gorgeon stopped its screeching attack and spat out a gray liquid that landed on Stonesaur, preventing Scarlet's creature from moving. It floated over toward Stonesaur and did something that made both Scarlet and Marci sick. It lifted Scarlet's creature up, opened its massive jaw, and devoured it whole, ending the duel as Scarlet fell to her knees.

"It's over bandit! You've lost! You better give up now while you have a choice, or else Gorgeon might have to get its dessert after all."

"I'm not afraid of you or your creature little girl. I don't have any more time to waste here, so I'll be leaving now."

Scarlet jumped from the window that Tatsurion the Unchained had fallen through and to Aiden and Marci's surprise, she had caught hold of a ladder connected to a helicopter. She flew away as a figure appeared beside her. It was Breaker.

"You may have won this duel, but next time we meet, I shall eradicate you all!"


End file.
